Crash
by thetimehasturned3
Summary: Elsa died in the car crash with their parents, or at least, that's what Anna's always been told. But did Elsa really die? Modern AU JELSA! I own nothing. Sorry if the am out of Jelsa is not sufficient, I am trying my hardest.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Frozen and ROTG belong to Disney and DreamWorks, not me.

Anna:

When I was 8 years old, my family and I got in a car crash. Both my parents were killed instantly and my 10 year old sister Elsa, was in grave condition. I escaped with some scratches and a few broken bones. I was lucky.

They told me Elsa died on the operating table while they tried to save her, about an hour later they said that she looked pretty messed up and recommended a close casket funeral, so not to scar me for life. I moved in with my cousin Rapunzel and her family.

Tomorrow I am starting my freshman year at Arendelle University of preforming arts.

Jack"

When I was 10, my best friend Elsa Queen was killed in a car crash. Elsa and I were like this. If you can't tell since you are reading, I am crossing my fingers.

Like me, Elsa has ice powers, but after she died I stopped using mine as often. I feel that it's unfair when I use my powers, because I'm gifted, and she's dead.

Tomorrow I am starting my third year at Arendelle University of preforming arts.

Terra:

My name is Terra and I am 20 years old. I just transferred to Arendelle University of preforming arts. I play the piano and sing.

I'm really excited, but also nervous. I can seem like a shy wall flower, but am a rebel on the inside. I also have ice powers. So nervous.

I have long light blond hair and blue eyes. When I was younger my parents died in a car crash and I was adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Evans.

I too had been a participant in this car crash, in result, I lost all my memories. Since my entire family was dead anyway, I was to start over.

At first I wanted to know more about my past, but now I am very happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Frozen and ROTG belong to Disney and DreamWorks, not me.

First day of school, Anna

Jack, Punzie, Kristoff, Flynn and I were in the car, driving to the university. In the car behind us were Jacks cousins, Sandy, Aster (Bunny), Tooth, and North.

Punzie and I wear bouncing in our seats, it being our first year and all. Jack, was looking very annoyed.

"WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP?" he yelled angrily and we did indeed shut up.

Punzie got this all expensed paid scholarship to the University because she has a bunch of amazing talents, she is studding on how to be a doctor. Her parents, my aunt and uncle, were happy to pay for my college because they had saved up for Punzie, but now she didn't need it! So I got to attend college! YAY!

We FINALLY go there around noon and checked into dorms. I got paired with this girl named Astrid, Punzie got a girl named Merida, and Tooth got a girl named Terra.

Kristoff got Flynn, Sandy got a kid called Fishlegs, North got Bunny, and Jack got this kid named Hiccup. We headed to our dorms. The girl's dorms were in a long hallway directly above the guys dorms.

Terra:

"Who did you get?" my best friend Hiccup asked. Yes, Hiccup is a boy, but, like me, he is a shy wallflower that is super rebellious on the inside.

"Some kid named… Tooth?"

"What kind of a name is Tooth?"

What kind of a name is Hiccup?"

"HEY!" we laughed. Merida, Astrid, and Fishlegs ran up and told us who they had gotten. Fishlegs is Hiccups cousin, which makes the wired name almost make sense, almost. I'm just glad that Hiccups other cousins, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut didn't get into Arendelle U. the place would have exploded within five seconds.

We departed to meet our roommates.

I entered my dorm to see half the room decorated with rainbow. I girl with mousy short hair that was died green blue and yellow with magenta feather extensions ran up to me and began examine my teeth.

Once she was satisfied she said, "Hi! My name is Tooth and I'm studying to be a dentist!"

"That explains your hand was in my mouth!" I laughed as I walked over to my side of the room and began decorating, "I thought you were crazy, phew!" I began unpacking and said, "My names Terra, I just transferred here from Berk Academy."

She smiled and the two of us talked while we unpacked. I then got a text from Hiccup.

'Lunch? Meet at fountain'

'K, can I bring roommate?'

'Sure, she can bring her friends too'

"Tooth wanna have lunch with me and my friends?"

"Sure, I'm gonna invite some friends, cool?"

"Cool."

In the end I sent Tooth ahead with her friends and my friends, saying I would catch up, I waited five minutes before using my ice powers to finish the room.

I change out of old jeans and a dirty hoodie into a dark blue shirt that exposed my shoulder, white distressed jeans, and combat boots. I quickly re-did my braid, grabbed my bag, and ran outside, down the stairs, and to the front fountain.

I saw a group of people consisting of: My friends, people who must be Tooth's siblings, cuz they look like her, and people that I didn't know, who must have been Tooth's friends.

I tripped on a crack in the concrete and fell on top of Astrid.

"AHHH!" I jumped up, pulled Astrid up and said "omgI'msosorryI'mlate!" My friends and Tooth's siblings just laughed, while three of the people I didn't know gawked at me.

"Elsa!?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Frozen and ROTG belong to Disney and DreamWorks, not me.

_"__Elsa!?" _

Jack:

Anna, Punzie and I stood there, staring at this girl who had fell on top of Anna's roommate Astrid.

The girl had platinum blond hair in a messy French braid and big ocean blue eyes; exactly like Anna's. She and Anna had a big physical resemblance and this girl, Terra, looked like a blond version of Anna's mother.

It couldn't all be, could it?

The girl looked around, confused, then looked back at us and pointed to herself, with an expression that read, "Me?"

Anna stepped forward and looked her strait in the eye. The girl got this really awkward look on her face. Anna began to tear up. "Elsa?" she whispered.

"Umm, my names Terra… Hi?" this girl, Terra said, and Anna stepped back, looking crest fallen.

"So!" Hiccup said, clapping his hands together once nervously, "Lunch?"

We decided to have lunch at Tiana's Place, a fancy New Orleans style restaurant close to the campus.

While we were eating, Terra looked over at Anna and asked, "So who's Elsa?" Anna, Punzie and I almost spat out our food and began coughing in surprise.

Anna got over her coughing fit first and said, "Elsa was my sister."

"Was?" Terra asked, looking concerned.

"She and my parents… they…" Anna chocked out, but couldn't continue. "They died in a car crash ten years ago." Punzie finished for her, a look of pure sympathy crossed Terra's face as she hurriedly apologized for bringing it up.

"It's okay," Anna said, "You don't have to apologize, you look extremely like her though."

"I'm going to guess that's why you called me Elsa earlier?"

"Yeah"

After that we change the subject.

Then Hiccup looked at his watch, got an alarmed look on his face, and nudged Terra hard in the ribs. She looked at him startled and checked the time on her phone. She gasped audibly, grabbed her purse, flung $20 on the table and said, "I'm so sorry, I have somewhere to be now, see you later!" and with that she was gone.

We all looked expectantly at Hiccup, who shrugged and looked at Merida, who nodded. "Terra's going to a therapist." Hiccup said.

We looked at him shocked. "Therapist? What's wrong?" I asked.

"About 10 years ago her entire family died." Merida said, "WHAAAA?" was the reaction of many. "Yeah," Merida said, "but she can't remember anything of her past, so she goes to this therapist slash physiatrist person to cope with it."

"Every once in a while she would remember something, the try to remember the rest, and get frustrated because she can't." Fishlegs supplied, "it comes and goes."

"That's awful!" Tooth said.

Anna stayed silent.

Anna:

Ten years ago, Terra lost her entire family. Ten years ago, I lost my entire family.

Ten years ago my sister died. Now I meet Terra, a girl who looks exactly like my sister who has no memory and also lost both her parents.

I wonder… no… it can't be… can it?

Then Anna thought of something.

I was never allowed to see Elsa's body, because the doctor claimed it looked too messed up, and he didn't want the sight of her to scar me for life, as if I wasn't already scared by her death, maybe I didn't get to see her for a reason?

I'll talk to Rapunzel about it later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Frozen and ROTG belong to Disney and DreamWorks, not me.**

**OMG I can't believe anyone would read my story! But apparently you do! People stumble across it and they read it! More than 300 views! I could barely believe when I had one! And thank you for reviewing my one reviewer! Hopefully there will be more people like you! **

Elsa:

I don't know why, but I decided to skip therapy today. I just felt like I didn't need to go. So instead I went back to my dorm and got online.

I was drifted to sleep watching videos, and was awoken with Tooth shaking me squealing, "RISE AND SHINE! IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!"

I woke with a jolt and got ready. Tooth and I headed out together.

Let me just say now. COLLEGE IS NOTHING LIKE HIGH SCHOOL! I could almost feel the frost creeping up my arms in anticipation. The day seemed to fly by, and my hands were all cramped from note taking and I had a huge head ach.

I have no idea what I want to do with my life, so I'm just taking a big mash of classes. Frankly, I want to know more about my past before I start looking to the future. But trying to remember that is harder then all my classes combined.

I met up with my friends for dinner at Tiana's Place, which was delicious, but my head was killing me. I was listening to Anna tell me about her lifelong best friend turned boyfriend, Kristoff in Alaska; and how he's transferring here later in the year, when something she said caught my attention.

"He has a reindeer named Sven and when we were younger we would visit him in Alaska and feed Sven carrots and ice skate together."

My first thought, of course, was 'Reindeers don't eat carrots.' But then a memory flashed before my eyes.

_"__HAHAHA! DO IT AGEIN!" A little girl with red hair was shouting._

_I then heard my voice, "Hold on!" and the familiar cold blasting out of my hands. Then I got hit in the head with a snowball and heard two boys laughing at me._

_I looked over to see a boy dressed in blue pointing and laughing, and another boy with blond hair pelting snowballs at the girl with red hair._

_CRACK! The sound ripped through the air and maid my blood run cold, the boy dressed in blue fell in the pond! I ran and jumped in after him, I swam around looking for him. _

_I found him floating away in a current and grabbed his collar, pushing to the surface. I sputtered for breath and pulled the boy to shore and got out._

_The girl with the red hair was crying, and the boy with the blond hair was shouting for help. I looked over at the boy in blue, and everything went black._

I jolted back to reality, gasping, everyone looking at me. I couldn't breathe. "Terra? Are you OK?" Merida said anxiously.

I nodded, not able to find the strength to talk. "Are you sure? What was that?" Jack said cautiously.

Thankfully Hiccup explained. "I think she was remembering something, her memories sometimes come in jolts, and it's like getting struck by lightning."

"You okay hon?" Tiana, the owner of Tiana's Place asked as she passed by, "Yes mam." I said shakily and gulped down the water she handed me, "Thanks."

I thought back to the memory, wishing I could remember more, it was all blurry. Why was I using my powers? And who were those people.

Anna was giving me a strange look.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Frozen and ROTG belong to Disney and DreamWorks, not me.**

**YAY! MORE REVIEWS! WHY IS THIS ALL CAPS? IS CAPS LOCK ON? There, much better. Now there aren't many more reviews, but I feel grateful for what I have- that sounded super cheesy didn't it. Anyway...Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU, for taking the time to read, review, fallow or favorite my story! Usually when I'm writing I get a good idea, but don't know where to go with it. Feel free to leave suggestions, and I might just use your ideas. I'll credit you of coarse. This goes the same for all my stories, I don't have many published at the moment, but I have great ideas that are being written/thought us as we speak! Or read... I guess... now enough of my blabbing! Onto the story! Fan fiction ACTIVATE!**

Anna:

Terra had this super concentrated look on her face. Tooth had just asked her what had happened and she was trying to remember her memory.

"I was playing with a little girl and two little boys…" She said, "We were playing on the snow, having a snowball fight I think, it's kind of fuzzy. One of the boys… fell; into the lake we were near. I jumped in and pulled him out. I think he lived. I'm not sure, I came back to reality after that."

Bunny asked, "Have you had other memories like this?"

Terra shook her head, "None as long as this one, I usually just get flashes of pictures and a sound, like laughing or crying or something like that. I remember screaming for my parents one time… I think something bad had happened." Terra trailed off looking heart broken. "I wish I could remember more."

There was a tense silence.

Hiccup then decided to change the topic, awkwardly. "So…. How 'bout that… local sports team...?"

We all laughed.

Jack looked over at me, and I must have had a concentrated look on my face, because he raise an eyebrow. After dinner he confronted me.

Now I love Jack. Not in the way that I love Kristoff, but in the way I would love a brother. But Jack is very over protective.

"Anna, I know what you're thinking." He said

"Gasp! You can read minds now!?" I supplied

"Anna, there is no way Terra is Elsa." Jack said

"Jack, there is a perfectly good possibility, I just need more evidence, and I can crack this case wide open!" I said

"You've been watching way too much Scooby Doo." He said, rolling his eyes.

"So what if I have?" I said defensively

"Anna, this isn't a mystery case." He said sadly, there is no talking dog, and there is no Elsa anymore. You're just going to have to accept it. This is real life." And with that he slowly walked away, I knew he left so I wouldn't see him cry.

He turned around to say more, and I could see a single tear glistening down his face. "There is no possibility."

I'm going to prove he's wrong about Elsa.

Later I was talking with Punzie about my Elsa/Terra theory when we should have been doing our homework.

"I know it seems odd, but Anna, there is no way Elsa's alive. We saw he coffin being lowered into the ground!" Punzie said exasperated.

"But we never saw her! They wouldn't let us!" I argued.

"Look," Punzie said, "We'll look into this more. I'll ask mom and dad more 'bout Elsa, alright?"

"Okay, I got to go, see you tomorrow!" and with that I headed back to my dorm.

"Hi Anna." Said Astrid as I walked in. She was laying on her bed texting.

"Hey." I said, then thought of something. "Astrid?"

"Yeah?"

"Your boyfriend's good with electronics, right?"

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Please? I need joy in my life... don't worry I have joy, but don't you just want to add to that pile of you with your review, I know you want to! Yeah you do. Wow, I sound like a cheesy little fan fiction writer who is begging for reviews- oh wait...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Frozen and ROTG belong to Disney and DreamWorks, not me.**

**Thank you to loopyhutton for reviewing and fallowing my story! Also thanks to ****ShiraishiSaya****, ****lovinglovexx****, SnowPrincessOfArendelle, and marialusca for fallowing/favorite-ing and to willybotas1 and Strong Like Donkey Kong, for fallowing and favorite-ing. And a special thanks to the nearly 1000 people who have viewed my story, guys, you make my day seeing a new favorite, fallow, review or view. Seriously. The only thing that would make my happier is if 94monkeystogo would update their ****White**** story and Ayame4679 to update their Come Back to Me story; seriously! I have to know what happens! 94monkeystogo, Ayame4679 if you're out there, please please update! **

Punzie:

'I'm board"

'go play with the guys, they're there with you'

'there doing this research project thing.'

'well I'm about to go to my parents house so bye'

Flynn just sat around all day! His room mate, Kristoff, only came to school on sign in day to confirm his transfer for later in the year. So that left Flynn with nothing to do. But I had to clear thoughts like that out of my mind for the weekend.

A few months after Anna talked to me about her crazy theory, I went back home for Thanksgiving. Most people were staying at the dorms though. Anna decided to stay too. I promised Anna I would gather as much evidence as possible; even it meant talking to my parents until their house flooded with tears,

My parents live in Corona, a city not far from Arendelle, but they wanted Anna and me to experience living on our own, so they set us up with dorms.

"Rapunzel! It's so good to see you! Come on in, do you want a snack?" My mother said, and I suddenly was feeling very hungry, so I accepted.

I felt like a little two year old, eating fresh homemade cookies and drinking a juice box.

"Mom, dad." I started. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course dear. You can talk to us about anything."

I sucked in a deep breath, gathered my courage and said, "Can you tell me more about Elsa?"

Tooth:

Did I find it weird that Anna came in and requested to search the room? Yes. But after she explained her Terra/Elsa theory, I offered help. We needed to be careful, Terra can never know we looked through her stuff. Luckily she was off visiting her adopted parents for the weekend.

Anna took pictures of things she found important with her cell, while I searched on her laptop. I found nothing. I logged off and sat back in her chair, thinking, "I got it!" I exclaimed, snapping my fingers and getting up.

"Got what?" Anna asked.

"Terra asked me if she could store a box of junk in my closet. She said it hurt her head too much to look inside, said something about stuff leftover from her past life?" said as I walked out with a foot by foot by foot size box. "Jackpot" I grinned as I looked inside.

Anna

I've been spending months looking for evidence. I gathered newspaper clippings, any thin of my family I owned, and even searched through my old house, which was being cared for by my mom's best friend Gerda. Our company is being run by my dad's most trusted adviser, and Jack's mom, Emily.

Tooth said she found a jackpot, but before I could look further, there was a knock at the door.

Tooth went to answer the door. It was Hiccup and Astrid. And they were holding a stack of papers in their hands

Astrid:

Hiccup, and I were sitting on my bed. Hiccup was on his laptop, working his magic, I was watching.

"Got it." Hiccup said finally, "YES!" I cheered, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Kay… so, Elsa… Queen…" he typed and file after file of hospital records came up. "Let's narrow this down a little…" Hiccup said, typing. Soon there were only hospital files that said CAR CRASH on them.

It had taken Hiccup nearly two months to bypass the hospital security.

We printed them and read trough, highlighting things. We were going to take the stuff to Tooth and Anna, but first Hiccup read me all the medical stuff and got to, "Time of Death: 2:31 am. Doctor assigned to patient: Dr. Pitch Black."

**Oooooo! Pitch! I should have known! Oh wait, I did know, I wrote it after all! Please read and review! Tell me what you want the story to be like! Sorry if its short. Technology hates me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Frozen and ROTG belong to Disney and DreamWorks, not me.**

**I didn't know the names of Anna and Elsa's parents so I just used Idun and Kai.**

Punzie:

My parents looked at me with stunned eyes.

"Please. I have to know, Jack has to know, Anna has to know!" I pleaded, my voice rising with each word.

Sadness pooled in my mother's eyes and spilled over, "It's not a day I like to remember," she began, tears streaking down her face.

_"__Mrs. Sun?" a voice boomed into my phone._

_"__This is she." I said, a little scared._

_"__This is Doctor Black, it gives me no pleasure to tell you that your sister, Mrs. Queen, and her family have all been part of horrific car crash."_

_"… __What?"_

_"__You should hurry yourself over to Sandstorm Hospital at once." Dr. Black said and then hung up._

_I looked over to my husband who was currently driving towards the school where we would be dropping my daughter off for the day._

_"__Tom, there's been a horrible accident, get us to Sandstorm hospital, now. It's my sister." _

_I then picked up my phone and called my daughter, Rapunzel, in for the day with a family emergency._

_When we arrived at the hospital I went to the front desk and said, "My name is Primrose Sun, I was called saying my sister, Idun Queen, is here with her family?" _

_"__Ahh, yes." The woman at the front desk said sadly, At 9:06 am Mrs. Queen and her husband and two kids, were hit by a driver whose tire slipped, it's been raining a lot." _

_The woman looked at her computer screen again, "Mr. Queen seemed to have swerved so that he and his wife could take full impact so the kids would not be badly damaged." Tears were spilling over my eyes again, "They were killed instantly."_

_"__No…" I said all hope draining out of me. "No, nononono NO!" I looked at the women desperately, "What about the kids? What about Elsa and Anna. My sister and her husband must have saved them, right?" _

_The women looked at her monitor again, "There both alive." I let out a sigh of relief. "Anna will be sporting a broken wrist and a broken foot for a while, and Elsa…" My heart stopped as she trailed off._

_"__What about Elsa?" I asked fearing the worst._

_"__She's alive, now, a collapsed lung, some internal bleeding, and there's more. She's being operated on as we speak, we're not too sure if she's going to pull through though."_

_I could feel the tear welling up again, the women handed me a tissue, "What about the other car?" I asked._

_"__There was only a driver, he made it out with a broken leg."_

_'__That's it?' I thought, 'My sisters entire family could have died, and the man who crashed into them came out will less damage then Anna? Who had the least damage in the whole family?'_

_"__The driver said he is willing to pay all coasts for the surgery on Elsa and hopes he can attend the funeral of Idun and Kai." The women said, reading her computer again._

_"__That's very nice of him, and we are happy to accept his help." I said, and walked back to my husband, pulled Rapunzel closer to me, held her tight to my chest and told them the news. Soon we were all crying. _

_We sat in that hospital room for hours, Tom went out to get lunch around 12:30. At 3:00, Anna was let out. She was to stay with us until everything was sorted out. She and Rapunzel were occupying themselves with decorating her casts._

_At around 5:30, Idun's social worker came in with Idun and Kai's will, she said that we should read it as soon as possible, and we asked her to hold off on it until after dinner. She said she would be back at 8:00._

_We ate dinner at 6:00. At 8 the social worker came back and read us the will. Tom and I received the care of Elsa and Anna, Idun's best friend Gerta got the responsibility of the house and cars. Kai's friend Emily Frost received the head of their company until Elsa was old enough, Anna and Elsa received everything else, from the money, to the pictures, to the belongings._

_Anna and Rapunzel fell asleep around 10, only to wake up around 2 when the doctor walked in. "I'm Dr. Black, I am sorry to tell you that Elsa Queen died. Her heart couldn't take it anymore, it just stopped. _

_We cried and cried, Dr. Black disappeared and returned about an hour later saying that the car crash plus the operation made Elsa's body look mangled and recommended a close casket funeral._

_Tom and I got to see her one last time on that early morning in the hospital._

"And that was it. The funeral for the three took place almost two weeks later." My father said. My mom was too busy sobbing her eyes out.

I thought of something, and said in a chocked voice, "They let you see Elsa?"

"Yes, but we didn't want you and Anna to see her." He said, shuddering at the memory.

"Thank you." I said, faked a yawn, and rushed upstairs to "bed". As soon as I was in my room, I texted Anna.

**So that's what happened, I thought ****_I_**** was going to cry writing that. *Sniff* It just was so sad! Please review! Next time we will go to Anna's point of view on all the information she has collected on Elsa!**

**I have a question for you: If you were Anna, how would you react to all this information?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Frozen and ROTG belong to Disney and DreamWorks, not me.**

**OMG SORRY! I disappeared for like… 4 days..? I guess that's not too long, some of my favorite stories haven't been updated in like a month, but still! You guys need to know why happened! Thanks for being so supportive and a special thanks to Elsa TheSnowQueen2 for reviewing almost all my chapters. Sorry again for not updating in so long, I have school and major writers block. Keep that in mind when reading this chapter. FANFICTION ACTIVATE!**

Anna

Currently I am sitting in my room, the door locked, rubbing my temples with my eyes screwed shut sight. I am surrounded my information. Literally and physically.

I printed out everything, photo copied everything, read everything. I spread the papers out in a circle around me, trying to take in the information that I had taken in. It would help if memory weren't trying to break open my skull.

Memory, that I have been trying to remember for YEARS, are suddenly flooding back into my mind.

_"__Slow down!" My sister yelled as we were jumping into snow piles._

_"__Anna!" She yelled as I missed a snow pile and hit the ground, I think got a concussion that day._

_"__Mama! Papa!" Elsa yelling for them as I fell._

_"__I got you." Elsa holding me a night after a nightmare._

_"__I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs." Elsa in a goofy voice._

_"__Do we have to go to school?" Elsa, that day in the car._

_"__Don't you want to grow up and be smart and successful sweetie?" My dad._

_"__I wanna have fun and build snowmen with Anna for the rest of my life." Elsa, grumpy._

_"__Well you'll have fun at school with your friends." My mother, laughing._

_"__Look out!" Elsa yelling to my parents as a truck swerved towards us._

Tears streaked down my face, I understood how Terra felt. I pulled my photo album towards me. Each picture brought back a memory. Each memory brought back pain. Yet Anna continued despite the pain.

_A picture of Elsa, looking at her after she was born. "Hello little baby, you're a princess just like me, bet that you're thinking maybe it's a pretty cool thing to be. But soon you'll see, that everyone expects a lot from you, they say there are things, a princess should and shouldn't do." Elsa sang, I heard myself coo, "But you and me, we, we know better."_

_A picture of Elsa and l playing with dolls, "It's snowing!" Elsa cries, glancing out the window, "Let's go build a snowman!" I hear myself say, Elsa grins, and we run out, the dolls left on the floor, forgotten._

_Elsa, me, and Rapunzel, hugging. "Hi! I'm Rapunzel!" Rapunzel states in a goofy voice. "Hi Rapunzel! I'm Elsa and this is my little sister Anna! You're our cousin that we have known forever and there absolutely no need for and introduction!" I remember Punzie and me laughing like crazy._

_A picture of my family, my mom holding me in her arms, my dad's hands on Elsa's shoulder…_

I couldn't take it anymore. I gathered all the evidence, and put it in the photo album. I put the album on my desk shelf. I was about to collapse on my bed when I noticed a small box near my door.

'Tooth's evidence!' I had totally forgotten to look there! I was about to approach the box when my phone buzzed. I groaned and grabbed it.

It was Jack.

Jack:

I got a text from Hiccup that he had gotten a text from Astrid that said, "Anna is crying in her room, tell Jack to do something about it."

I groaned and grabbed my phone and called Anna.

"Hello?" Anna's voice sounded thick due to crying, but also something else… annoyed?

"Hey, I hear you're bawling your eyes out in your room."

"Yeah… just… going through some pictures." She said sadly.

"… oh." She must be looking at pictures of Elsa and her parents.

"Anna! Can you come here for a minute?" I hear Astrid's muffled voice in the background, "Coming! Got to go Jack."

"By-" *click* she hung up. "-e"

I shove my phone into my pocket and look down at the ground, thinking intently. Anna was so down lately, maybe because Rapunzel is visiting her parents, or maybe school too stressful… or maybe it's the FACT THAT SHES LOOKING AT PICTURES OF HER DEAD FAMILY THAT ALWAYS MAKES HER CRY! Or maybe….

I whip out my phone again, a devilish grin plastered on my face.

**Please review! Now if you excuse me… I have some French homework that needs attending to…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Frozen and ROTG belong to Disney and DreamWorks, not me.**

**Hey guys, lots of flash backs happening in this one! **

Terra

I was going to study with Hiccup and Merida and we agreed on Hiccups dorm I walked in to see Jack, sitting on his bed texting, a devilish smile spread wide across his face.

_"__Come on! Lighten up!" a boy dressed in blue said laughing._

_I felt a scowl on my face, "That wasn't very nice!" I scolded the boy, and he hung his head in mock shame._

_He looked up and said, very unconvincingly, "I'm very sorry." A devilish grin spread on his face._

_I could hear the boy and myself laughing as I was jolted back to reality._

I was taking silent deep breaths as I crossed the room to sit on Hiccup's bed. Jack looked up, "Oh, hey Terra." He said, still smiling. "What are you doing here?"

"Hiccup, Merida, and I are studying here." I replied and he looked confused.

"Hiccup just went to the library." He said and I gasped and grabbed my phone, scrolled through my texts and sighed.

"Guess I didn't get the memo until now." I deadpanned and Jack laughed.

_The boy, dressed in blue was laughing and pointing at a blond boy who was drench in water, the remanded of a water balloon under his feet._

_The girl with the red hair gripped another water balloon and through it angrily at the boy in blue, who, upon getting socked, stopped laughing, then started up again, louder than ever._

_"__Calm down Miss Feisty Pants!" the boy with the blond hair cried as the red haired girl pelted water balloons like mad at the boy in blue._

I bid Jack farewell and headed towards the library to meet Hiccup and Merida, and tell them about my visions.

The next day, Anna:

I was in my room, still in my pajamas, my hair a rats nest, reading a book, when there was a loud knock at my door. "Come in!" I called and Astrid walked in and gasped.

"Anna! Your hair!" she shook her head and grabbed the brush off my nightstand and began to do my hair, with me yelling how I wasn't going out today and how I was perfectly capable of doing my own hair.

As I sat their grumbling, I remembered something from when I was younger.

_"__Anna hurry up we're going to be late for-* gasp!*" Elsa was yelling to me before she walked into my room and saw me sitting on the floor with four different hairbrushes stuck in my messy hair._

_"__Help?" came my meek voice as she chuckled and walked over, she began calmly extracting hairbrushes, then brushed my hair and braided it. _

_"__There!" she said, satisfied, and looked at the time, "Mama and Papa will have to drive us, we missed the bus." I nodded and we bounded down the stairs._

_"__Girls what took you- oh Anna I love your hair today!" _

_"__Thanks Mama, Elsa did it!" I replied proudly._

_"__I see, well we'll have to get you to school so everyone can see your pretty hair." My mother said, smiling._

_My father looked out the window. Rain was pouring down. "Let's go." He said, grabbing his keys._

_We never did make it to school._

Astrid finished with my hair and walked out, closing the door behind her. I sat there grumbling and thinking sadly of that day.

I heard another knock at my door. "Go away Astrid!" I called but the door opens anyway. "I told you to go- KRISTOFF!"

Terra

I was told to go to the fountain. Everyone except Anna was there when I got there. We passed the time waiting for Anna by talking. Astrid was telling me about Anna's morning rat's nest of hair.

_"__Your hair!" I remember a red blur of hair._

I was about to tell Astrid about my memory when Anna came up, dragging along a boy with blond hair.

"Guys this is my boyfriend, Kristoff!" she shouted still pulling Kristoff along.

"Calm down Miss feisty pants!" the blond boy, Kristoff laughter.

Anna then launched into a story about how Jack had texted Kristoff and asked him the transfer early, but I wasn't paying attention.

'Miss Feisty Pants?'

**Please tell me what you think in a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Frozen and ROTG belong to Disney and DreamWorks, not me.**

**Let the snowman be Anna! Come on! Marshmallow's a good guy! I mean did you see him in that clip? Oh you don't know what I'm talking about? In YouTube search "Marshmallow becomes the queen" it's the clip that is shown at the end of the credits in Frozen, and lets face it, almost no one stays at the theater for that long**

Terra

'Miss Feisty Pants?'

Where had I heard that before? I shook it off and extended my hand to Kristoff, "Hi, my names Terra, it's so nice to finally…-"I trailed off, and looked intently at Kristoff's face, "Have I met you before?"

Kristoff looked at me curiously, he opened his mouth just as Punzie came running up to us. "Hey guys! Oh, hi Kristoff!"

"Hey Punzie, how was life at home?" Fishlegs asked.

"Oh it was great, but since it was Thanksgiving my mom HAD to invite my grandmother, Grandma Gothel, she's truly a horrible person."

"Really?" Merida asks.

"Yeah, she won't do anything unless she gets something out of it, she's incredibly selfish and self-centered." Punzie huffs.

"Better than my cousin, Snotlout," Hiccup laughs.

"Yeah," Astrid says, "he's just-"

While I'm sure Astrid's story was interesting, I already knew Snotlout. He was always flirting with me.

I had to get to therapy, so I bid my friends farewell and headed off.

Jack:

Terra disappeared off to therapy, Astrid was letting some "Snotlout Steam" off, and Punzie was blabbing about her evil grandmother, when I noticed Kristoff wasn't really paying attention.

I nudged him, "Hey Kris, what's up with you?"

He shook his head, "I don't know, there's something up with that Terra girl, I feel like I've met her before!"

"What do you mean? Didn't you meet her on the first day?"

"Nah, I left before she got there, Anna told me about it."

"So what DO you mean?" I said, braving myself

"She just looks… I mean… when I see her I feel like I'm about to remember something, you know? From before we fell off that hill on the sled."

Ahh yes, the sledding accident. Good times, good times. I crack a grin.

Anna looked over at us and said, "We thought the same thing Kris, we thought she looked like… Elsa" she whispered the last word.

Kristoff snapped his fingers making everyone jump, "THAT'S IT!" he shouts.

Terra:

"So anything new?" my therapist asks me, as usual.

"Yes, I've been having flashbacks at random moments, especially when I'm with my friends." He nods

"What's more, my friend, Anna, her boyfriend looks extremely familiar! And now that I think about it, so does Anna!"

My therapist looked concerned. "Are these… memories… causing you any pain or distress?"

"Well, yeah, but less than usual." I answer, "I wish I could just get answers!"

"I see…" he says and then thinks for a moment, "I conclude that your mind is playing tricks on you."

"Wh-what?" I stammer.

"You're so desperate for answers that you're willing to believe anything, even the make-believe." He says.

"I suggest you ignore all flashbacks for now, let your mind grasp truth from fiction. If these… mirages, so to speak, get worse, feel free to come back, and I find a way to stop them, once and for all."

"Yes, thank you Dr. Black."

**"****HE'S BACK, HE'S BACK! LORD VOLDEMORT'S- I MEAN PITCH BLACK, IS BACK!"**

**Okay (tfios anyone? Great, now I'm gonna make myself cry!), I know the summary says Jelsa, and I'm working on it, but this is a teenage girl who's only experience in romance is reading FanFic's with the genre "Romance" (pathetic right?) soo… bear with me. **

**Please review my story and tell me what you think Kristoff's conclusion is, thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Frozen and ROTG belong to Disney and DreamWorks, not me. **

Kristoff:

I truly am surprised that Anna has been looking for Elsa without telling me for the past two months. But unlike her, I know that Terra is Elsa, or at least, I will know soon. There's a simple test really.

While Anna and I dug through an evidence box in her room, I tried to remember that day clearly.

_"__JACK!" Elsa's screams spilt through the air as Jack and my sled hit a tree._

_He rushed over and brushed the snow off Jack's head._

_"__You know I'm here too right?" I huffed as I pushed Jack off of me, dunking him in the snow._

_"__Kristoff! Are you alright?" she leaned over and pulled me up._

_"__You always seem to forget I'm in these situations too!" I tell her hotly._

_"__Well in my defense you always forget about me too."_

_"__What do you mean?"_

_"__If it was Anna and me on that sled and we crashed into a tree, you'd be yelling for Anna"_

_"__Well that's 'cuz Anna's my best friend!"_

_"__And Jack's mine!" she retorted, "There is a simple solution, so we never forget each other, we should have a code word!"_

_"__Alright!" I said as Jack picked up the sled and we headed back up the hill. "What should it be?"_

_"__How about…"_

"HEY LOOK AT THIS!" Anna jolted me out of my thoughts, man that girl was loud.

"What?" I said and she showed me a neatly framed picture of Elsa and me at the science fair, dressed up in lab coats and googles, with a bubbling beaker behind us, first place ribbons pinned proudly on our chests.

"This is pretty much the only picture in here, and you're in it! Terra has a picture of you and Elsa? Wha..."

Anna began to think.

I studied the picture in awe, then remembered: this picture had taken place the day before Elsa and I had promised never to forget!

I pried open the backing of the frame that held the picture and photo fluttered out.

I picked up the picture, turned it over, and sure enough, there was writing on the back.

_"__Yeah! That's a good word, but what if we forget it?" I asked_

_"__Easy." Elsa said and grabbed a photo of us from the previous day, off her desk._

_"__We'll never forget that we won the science fair, so if we need to remember, we'll know where to look!" she careful wrote the word on the back of the picture, and placed it in a frame._

_She secured the back and brought a finger to her lips. "But we can't tell anyone, not even Anna or Jack. It'll be our little secret." _

Jack:

Kristoff and Anna hurried off, and I soon lost the thread of the conversation.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go now." I said

"See ya Jack." Tooth smiled

I walked to the park and sat down. The fall air was cold, winter was just around the corner. When I was younger, winter was my favorite season. But now, I've come to hate winter the most. Well, second most. The reason? Elsa.

So far I only like fall. Elsa's favorite season was winter. She's dead. I hate winter. Elsa was born in the summer. She's dead. I hate summer. **(A/N the coronation in Frozen happened when Elsa became of age. So, her birthday. It also takes place in the summer. Hence, Elsa's birthday is in the summer.) **Elsa died in the spring. She's dead. I hate spring.

I sighed, and tried to imagine what life would be like if Elsa had survived. She would be almost 20 and a half around now. She would probably look exactly like her mother, but blonde. She would be adventurous, rebellious, but also intelligent and reserved.

I leaned back and closed my eyes. A tear tricked down my check. A second later I felt someone wipe it away. I opened my eyes.

There stood Terra, freckles almost nonexistent on her pale face, her light hair loose and tucked behind her ear, blowing ever so slightly in the cool late November breeze.

She was holding a tissue, slightly wet with my tear. Her big ocean blue eyes full of compassion.

"Hi." She whispered and sat next to me. I sat up and looked at her. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Why are you so sad?"

'Oh, it's nothing really, just thinking about Elsa." I replied

"Elsa… you mean Anna's sister?" she asked, recalling the first day we met.

"Yeah, she was my best friend. Winter was her favorite season, and every year, when winter comes around, I try not the think about her, but I can't help it." I said, "It's been like this for the last 10 years." Another tear tricked down my check, I wiped it away quickly.

"Hey," Terra grabbed my arm stopping my movement. "It's okay to cry." She said, smiling knowingly. "I know what it's like to be missing something in your life."

"Your memories." I answered, but to my surprise she shook her head.

"Not just my memories, my family. Elsa was family to you. I can't remember my family," tears flowed freely down her face. "My doctor says I should lose any hope of remembering, but that would be like you trying to forget Elsa..."

"It's impossible." I said

She smiled, "You really understand me Jack. I'm going to make you a deal. I will never stop trying to remember, and you'll never stop thinking about Elsa."

I smile. "Deal."

**I finally added some fluff! This is the birth of Jelsa! Or Jerra? If you didn't catch it, Terra just told Jack that ****_SHE WAS NEVER GOING TO STOP TRYING TO REMEMBER, MEANING SHE IS DISOBEYING DR BLACKS ORDERS! _****YES! But soon, Dr. Black will figure something is up… Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Frozen and ROTG belong to Disney and DreamWorks, not me. **

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long, my computer deleted the chapter before I could even save! Let alone post! So now I had to rewrite the chapter! SMASH COMES OUT TODAY! Sorry 'bout that! Please try to enjoy!**

The first week of December, Terra

"It's settled!" my music teacher Mrs. Rose **(Guess who? Hint, she's a Princess! Answer in next chapter!") **"You are going to preforms an original song at the Winter Festival!"

"What?!" I screeched. Then realizing all the stares at me, I blushed to the top of my head.

I had just finished playing a piece I had composed on the piano to my class, and apparently Mere. Rose adored it. She didn't pay attention to my complains.

"But Mrs. Rose! It doesn't have lyrics or verses or anything!" I argued, "It just has a melody!"

"Then, Miss. Evans, you must finish! By the Winter Festival, I might add." Mrs. Rose said, writing my name on a clip board.

"But… but…" I tried to argue, but then the bell rang, dismissing the class.

The Winter Festival, was Arendelle University's equivalent to a high school home coming dance, except a much bigger deal. The Winter Festival was the very first day of the winter holidays and an all-day event.

First there a concert, sort of like a talent show. Then specially catered food came in for dinner and finally was the masquerade ball.

I sighed. I hadn't planned on going to the festival at all. I planned to sit in my dorm that day, and for all of winter break for that matter, and catch up on Doctor Who.

I wasn't going home for the holidays, but my roommate was, and that would be incredibly boring!

Now I accrual had to go to the festival!

I meet Anna at the fountain after my next class (math, uggg! E=mc^2? Or was that science?), where I had promised to meet her so she could go dress shopping.

She tried on at least a hundred dresses, in so many different colors and forms, that I thought she gone through every dress in the shop.

We talked, she told me about her latest date with Kristoff and I accidently let slip that I was, not only actually attending the festival, but preforming as well.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she squealed, "We need to get you a dress!"

I tried to argue, but there was no stopping Anna when she's made up her mind.

She went through the small pile of dresses she hadn't looked at already, slinging them at me, forcing me to try them on.

A black one, a turquoise one, a purple one, a red one, an orange one. Yellow, green, pink, white, magenta (which is own color and not a shade of pink according to Anna).

Finally I settled on a beautiful ice blue dress that looked like it was made of frost. Anna chose a pretty green dress that flies when she twirls.

We then go home and I crash on my bed. My eyes flutter shut.

The next morning I wake up and head to therapy.

"I'm still getting visions Dr. Black" I tell him.

"I recommend this special pill," he says after a while, "It will help these hallucinations go away. For good."

I eye the pills warily. Should I take them?

**Sorry it was short, it's a filler chapter! Read the fallowing in a dramatic, action packed announcer voice; Will Terra take the pills? Who is this Mrs. Rose? Find out next time in Crash! And make your guesses or suggestions in a review please! Thank you. End dramatic, action packed announcer voice... now. (For you Percy Jackson fans, FOUR MORE DAYS!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Frozen and ROTG belong to Disney and DreamWorks, not me.**

**It was Aurora/Brier Rose from Sleeping Beauty, one of the best and most under-appreciated Disney movies ever. **

**To Anonymous: in answer to your review, I know e=mc^2 is science. I personally do not remember when I mentioned e=mc^2, but I do remember thinking about writing it. It was intended as a joke. You are correct in the Disney princess question, but her name is officially Aurora. Blood of Olympus come out on the 7****th****… ****wait… OH MY GODS THAT'S TODAY!**

**To Guest who signed their review "-A" I did not find your question annoying, what's wrong with being curious? Yes! You did get the princess correct, that movie was GREAT, very unappreciated! So all of your questions will be answered in the story, so keep reading! I greatly enjoy killing you guys with suspense. Well not really, but I love suspense full stories. I have an estimated 23 chapter total, what chapter is this? 13? So that's 10 more chapters and maybe a sequel if you guys are feeling it. **

**To everyone (not a review) if you guys like my story, might I recommend some more like it? I'll put the story's name, author and description at the bottom. **

Jack:

I was nervous.

I was meeting Terra at the ice cream shop, and she was 5 minutes late.

Yes we were eating ice cream in winter, deal with it, the cold never bothered us anyway!

I tapped my hands impatiently on the table, my nerves jangling.

You see, Flynn says I have a crush on Terra. And I think he's right, so I'm going to ask her to the Masquerade Ball. The Masquerade Ball was an amazing event where a boy asks out a girl, and the girl has to wear a mask.

The boy tries to find the girl. If the boy finds the girl, then the girl takes off her mask. If the boy can't find the girl by midnight, the girl finds the boy and takes off her mask.

It's like a big game of Guess Who, but with real people, masks, and not asking questions. So really nothing like the game "Guess Who" but the concept of Guessing Who.

Terra finally walked in. She was pale and shaking and out of breath. She sat down across from me and tried to catch her breath.

"You okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah… yeah…" she panted, "just… ran here from a… from a therapy session" she gasped, glancing nervously at her bag. She swallowed and began breathing correctly. "I don't want to talk about it, let's just get ice cream and then head to the park, you said you wanted to tell me something?"

"Ask. I want to ask you something." I corrected and she rolled her eyes.

Terra ordered the double fudge chocolate cone and I got the vanilla coffee cone.

We headed to the park and got many strange looks that said "It's way too cold to be eating ice cream"

I smiled as Terra was telling me about finally writing a song for the Winter Festival, forced to preform, how she told all this to Tooth who told her to take up all her anger and irritation about this and 'Let it go' and how she used that for the chorus.

"Speaking of the Winter Festival…" I said when suddenly, we both got buzzes on our phones.

It was Anna on group text. Perfect timing. Note the sarcasm in my thoughts.

The text read:

Anna: 'I want to know if you guys want to spend Christmas with me! I know nobodys going home'

Punzie: 'Anna! My parents would flip if all of our friends came over!'

Anna: 'Geeze punz, we're gonna stay at my parents old house'

Kris: '… r u sure Anna, you haven't been there in 10 yrs'

Anna: 'please? I'll be fine, Gerda said OK!'

Kris: 'but r u sure u can handle it?'

Anna: 'will you stop worrying about me?'

Punzie: 'Anna its just, well u know…'

Anna: 'It'll be fine! So how bout it?'

After that was a list of 'OK', 'Sure', and 'Cant wait!'s from our friends. Terra and I quickly added out confirmations to the list.

"So what do you want to ask me?" Terra asked somewhat distractedly still staring at her phone, every once in a while she would glance nervously at her bag.

"Err… I wanted to know if… if… if you'd like, you know, only if you want to… maybe be my date to the Masquerade Ball?"

Terra smiled, "Sure Jack I'd love to."

"Really?" I was surprised, I knew for a fact a bunch of other guys wanted to ask her.

"Yea, why do you think I turned down all those other boys?" she said mischievously as if reading my mind, "I was waiting for the right offer." She then kissed me on the cheek, and ran off, leaving me there stunned and red.

Terra, when she was still at the therapist:

I took the pills.

I mean, I didn't, like, eat them. I just took the bottle.

He instructed me to take them before night every day. I nodded and left. I was going to be late for meeting Jack.

I took off at a run, a memory hit me, hard.

_The boy in blue stood there, smiling, a familiar grin_

_'__Come on!' he teased 'You're so slow!'_

_The girl with the red hair was laughing! 'CATCH ME!' she squealed jumping in the air. A familiar cold left me my hands as the girl jumped onto a pile of snow._

_The boy with the blond hair was smiling and grabbed the hand of the girl with the red hair. _

_'__Come on you great lump' he laughed, 'We need to get up the hill!' We trudged up the snowy hill, the boy in blue a head laughing. _

_The boy was waiting for us at the top with two sleds. 'Race ya!' he said gleefully_

_'__You're on!' the blond boy said, but I stopped him._

_'__No way, I'm going' I said cheekily_

_The boy in blue laughed, 'You'll never beat me!' he boasted, 'I am the sledding KING!' _

_'__We'll see!' I countered and grabbed the girl with red hair while the boy with blond hair went with the boy and blue.'_

_The girl and I won._

_'__Who's the king now?' I asked triumphantly._

_'__Queen' the little girl piped up, 'You're the queen and I'm the princess.'_

_'__Right' I said and turns towards the boys, 'Bow before you're beautiful rulers and maybe we won't send you to the dungeons for insulting our rule.'_

_The boys bowed. The girl and I curtsied to them, but the boy in blue hit me with a snowball that was hidden behind his back. _

_'__OH! IT'T ON!' I yelled, and soon we had an all-out snowball war on our hands._

I smiled. Let me level with you: I have no intention of eating these pills. What Dr. Black called "hallucinations" were memories, I know they are. With these pills, I'll never have that again. And I want it. I want it, pain and all, because I need to know my past.

Will I ever though, I don't know. And for that, I am afraid.

**Huge spoiler in this chapter, see if you can find it. It's hidden and might only be clear in the dark, evil, rainbow filled place that is my mind. Read and review my story, then go on to these storys… AND OH MY GODS JUST READ PERCY JACKSON! Also if yuou know any other story like mine or these, be sure to tell me!**

**Story recommendations:**

**The Secret of Katrian Hope**** by Pearlness4700**

**Katrian "Kate" Hope gave up her life as Elsa a long time ago. Now, what will happen when she begins her junior year at Burgess Performing Arts Academy? The same school her ex-best friend happens to go to? Full summary inside. Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own the characters!**

**White**** by 94monkeystogo**

**Jack Frost and Elsa Winters have been best friends since childhood. But when a freak accident leaves Jack and several others hospitalized, the town blames Elsa and forces her to leave the life she knew. Three years later, Jack and Elsa meet again, both having changed dramatically from their old selves. Can Elsa salvage her reputation? Will their friendship be able to grow again?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Frozen and ROTG belong to Disney and DreamWorks, not me.**

**I don't know why, but I have a sneaking suspicion my story aren't as good as they used to be. What do you guys think? Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I was reading the Blood of Olympus. Anyway to Darth Ice, I absolutely hate that too!**

**To Guest –A, Jack has a crush on Terra, Elsa was his best friend, he did not love Elsa in that way, more like as a sister. He loves Terra 'cuz Terra's cool. Terra gets flashbacks like a very good dream. It's all amazing until you wake up and can't remember a thing and struggle all morning to bring it back. She is getting them more frequently, but isn't linking it to being around Anna and Jack.**

The Winter Festival- Terra

I was shaking.

"You'll be great! Go kill it!" Merida encouraged. I was standing behind the curtain, wanting for a girl named Cinderella to finish her song so I could go up.

"What off a memory hits me while I'm singing?" I worry aloud, "They come at random times like that! Especially when my emotions are high-" a head splitting memory chose that moment to explode.

_"__I. Want. To. Play!" I was saying "Math will be here when the snow melts!"_

_My father chucked, "My darling," she said still laughing "The snow will never melt, not if you don't want it too. You're getting frustrated."_

_I was making it snow._

_"__Learn to control it dear. You can do it!"_

Ghaaa!

Hiccup looked upset, "As much as I hate to say it, you have to risk it or…" he held up the bottle of pills.

My eyes widened. The pills would stop my chance for these memories. The doctor had called to inform me that the pills should be taken whenever a memory strikes me, and every night to ensure the memory would fade away.

I knew what I had to do.

Jack POV

I was standing with Kristoff and Anna near the stage when Cinderella's song ended. It was slow, and soulful unlike the songs today. Not that there was anything wrong with songs today.

"Do you know what song Terra's singing?" Kristoff asked Anna.

"No, it's a surprise, apparently she wrote it herself." Anna said

Suddenly the lights dimmed. A brilliant blue spotlight hit a grand piano in the center of the stage. There stat Terra. She wore a blue dress that sparkled as if it were made of ice, her blond hair in a beautiful braid.

She started playing.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen  
>A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the Queen<br>The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
>Couldn't keep it in; Heaven knows I've tried<p>

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
>Be the good girl you always have to be<br>Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
>Well now they know<p>

Let it go, let it go  
>Can't hold it back anymore<p>

Let it go, let it go  
>Turn away and slam the door<br>I don't care, what they're going to say  
>Let the storm rage on.<br>The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance  
>Makes everything seem small<br>And the fears that once controlled me  
>Can't get to me at all<p>

It's time to see what I can do  
>To test the limits and break through<br>No right, no wrong, no rules for me,  
>I'm free!<p>

Let it go, let it go  
>I am one with the wind and sky<br>Let it go, let it go  
>You'll never see me cry<br>Here I stand  
>And here I'll stay<br>Let the storm rage on

My power flurries through the air into the ground  
>My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around<br>And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
>I'm never going back, the past is in the past<p>

Let it go, let it go  
>And I'll rise like the break of dawn<br>Let it go, let it go  
>That perfect girl is gone<br>Here I stand  
>In the light of day<br>Let the storm rage on

The cold never bothered me anyway"

The crowd was in a stunned silence.

Terra's voice sounded like a dove flying towards the stars. Where had she come up with such beautiful words for her song? Her voice was filled with power, that I hadn't heard for years! It sounded as if each silible was wrenched out of her very soul.

The crowd burst into an applause just then as the lights dimmed, when they turned back on Terra and the piano were gone, and were replaced by the next act, which was Rapunzel and Flynn singing a duet.

Later the masquerade ball was kicking off with a huge bang. Kristoff had already succeeded in finding Anna, she was by the chocolate, and Flynn had found Punzie.

Terra though, was hard to catch. I thought it was going to be easy; find the beauty in the icy blue dress. But there were a LOT of people.

I checked my watch, just 5 till midnight, and still no sign of Terra. I grabbed a drink of water. I then saw it, a ice blue dress, worn by a blond girl with a white mask with blue crystal like decorations. She was standing at the top of the stairs.

So that's where I went.

By the time I had pushed my way up there through the crowds, she was gone. The DJ then yelled.

"YO! It MIDNIGHT! Find your boy or girl if you haven't already!"

"Dang! I couldn't find her!" I cursed aloud.

"Maybe it's for the best." A voice laughed behind me. I spun around

"Terra!"

"Come on, let's go outside, it's way too hot in here."

She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the balcony outside. Surprisingly no one was there.

She leaned agented the railing and looked at the moon. She took a deep breath in, relishing the cold air.

"Do you see him?" she asked, "The man in the moon? It's like he's watching us all the time isn't it." She closed her eyes and I leaned on the rail next to her.

"Maybe he is." I whisper, looking as the stars. Out of the corner of my eye I see her eyes open, she turns her head towards me and smiles, before turning back to the sky.

Suddenly she grabs my shoulder with one hand, and with the other, points out into the sky.

"Look! A shooting star!" she exclaimed as a purple light streaked across the dark sky. "Make a wish!"

She closed her eyes, and I could see her lips move as she silently wished on the star. I did the same.

She was smiling at me when I opened my eyes. "What did you wish for?" she whispered

"Ah ah ah, Miss. Terra if I told you that, then my wish wouldn't come true." I teased.

She laughed, her laugh was beautiful. "Well well, Jack Frost knows the rule to wishing huh?"

"Maybe I do." I said defensively, but with a smile.

She leaned in and gave me a soft kiss on my lips. My heart raced like crazy.

"What do you know," I managed, "my wish has already come true."

She laughed and kissed me again, deeper this time.

And that's how Terra Evans became my girlfriend.

Terra, the next day.

We were about to go to Anna's, but I was sitting on my bed, the bottle of pills in my hand.

A single tear slid off my chin, and landed on the bottle.

**So that's that chapter, Jelsa is a go! Tell me if you think that any of my chapters aren't as good, okay? Tell me what I need to do to be better! Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Frozen and ROTG belong to Disney and DreamWorks, not me.**

**Ooo! Reviews reviews reviews galore! I love it! Sorry I left you hanging there. Any questions? Leave them in reviews. Fanfiction Activate!**

Jack

We arrived at Anna's house and one of the butlers took our bags in, Terra spent a minute staring at the house in concentration before grabbing my hand and fallowing the other to the back yard.

Anna's back yard was huge, when we were younger, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and I would spend all our time back here.

In the spring we would pick and eat fruit while running through the flowers. In the summer we would swim in the lake and play up in our tree house. In the fall we would jump in leaf piles and roll around. In the winter we would have snowball fights, make snowmen, go sledding on the hill, and once, skate on the lake.

Just thinking of that made me shiver. I fell in the lake, and the stress of trying to stay alive in the hospital later had turned all my hair white. It had never gone back to that natural brown color. At least, that's what we tell people.

The truth was, Elsa transferred some of her powers to me. That kept me alive.

Terra suddenly collapsed onto her knees and grasped her head next to me.

"Terra?!"

Terra:

Anna's house was huge! I felt a strong since of déjà vu standing there, looking up at it, but the thought was quickly chased out.

I guess the pills work.

I'm ashamed to say I used them, but I needed to focus on now, and maybe when I'm older, I can focus on the past.

When we reached the backyard the same thing happened, I felt a familiarity, and then it was gone.

Jack was looking around, sort of smiling, and I stood next to him. The others ran around laughing.

Suddenly I had the feeling again, and was about to excuse myself to go to the bathroom so I could take the pills when a sharp pain attacked my head.

I fell, clutching my head, I could hear Jack yelling my name 'the pills aren't working, what's happening, why-' was the last thing I thought before I fainted.

I had seen my dream before.

_"__HAHAHA! DO IT AGEIN!" A little girl with red hair was shouting._

_I then heard my voice, "Hold on!" and the familiar cold blasting out of my hands. Then I got hit in the head with a snowball and heard two boys laughing at me._

_I looked over to see a boy dressed in blue pointing and laughing, and another boy with blond hair pelting snowballs at the girl with red hair._

_CRACK! The sound ripped through the air and maid my blood run cold, the boy dressed in blue fell in the pond! I ran and jumped in after him, I swam around looking for him. _

_I found him floating away in a current and grabbed his collar, pushing to the surface. I sputtered for breath and pulled the boy to shore and got out._

_The girl with the red hair was crying, and the boy with the blond hair was shouting for help. I looked over at the boy in blue, and everything went black._

But then it continued.

_Light was shining through the dark and I opened my eyes. The moon glowed and I could hear the man in the moon clearly, as if he were inside my head. I did as he instructed, wouldn't you?_

_I let the cold envelope my entire hand, it glowed blue, the little girl screamed and pointed. I ignored her and walked towards the boy._

_I placed my hand on his chest and closed my eyes._

_I was whispering words, but I don't know which. The boy's hair slowly turned white. He opened his eyes, smiled, lofted his hands and snowflakes shot up from them._

The scene changed again.

_It was my adopted mom. "Terra dear, the face is just craters made by asteroids, the moon isn't really alive."_

_"__Yes he is! I know it!"_

_Mom looked pleadingly at my adopted dad._

_"__She'll grow out of it" he said._

_"__She's 13!" she said_

_"__She'll grow out of it." My dad repeated._

_I never did_

Then I woke up. Gods, oh Hypnos, Greek god of dreams and nightmare. I am NEVER taking those pills AGAIN! It seemed to get worse.

People were crowded around staring at me and I realized I was lying in a bed.

"Terra!" was the general reaction

They told me I fainted and I told them I had had an especially vivid memory, but didn't elaborate. I got up and we headed for dinner.

The next day I was wondering the halls, lost. All the doors looked the same. Except one.

I stood in front of it, mesmerized. I don't even know why. It looked like all the other doors, but with blue designs on it. But it almost looked, familiar…

I heard a door open behind me and turned to see Anna walking out of a room. She looked at me, surprised.

"Got lost" I said, but she wasn't looking at me, she was looking at the door.

She walked forwarded and I stepped aside. Her fingers traded the designs as if they had done it a million times before. Then she lifted her as if she was about to knock, then hesitated and let her hand fall.

"This was Elsa's room." She whispered. We walked it of the hall together in silence. I had no intentions of going back to that door.

But I did anyway. Every time I got lost, I would end up right back in front of the door. Finally, after about an hour of getting lost on the eleventh day, I broke down.

I sat on the ground directly in front of the door and wrapped myself into a ball. I cried. After a quarter hour, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up, it was Kristoff.

"It'll be okay snowflake" Kristoff said, but I could see in his eyes he wasn't even paying attention to what he was saying. He was looking at me with a sort of desperation.

Snowflake

The word tumbled around in my head.

Then I understood.

_"__But we can't tell anyone, not even Anna or Jack. It'll be our little secret."_

**SORRY ITS SOO SHORTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT. please review PLEASE **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Frozen and ROTG belong to Disney and DreamWorks, not me.**

**Another chaphie! I wasn't gonna post this till next week, but a lot of people were confused! So you get this, but won't get another one until Halloween. Got it? This chapter is très très dramatic at the end. It just came out of me, I _was_ going to change it, so tell me what you think. Like it? I won't change it, don't like it? I will. Some like some don't? Uhhhhhhh, I'll tell you me original ending? I don't know! I won't post again until Halloween, so I can focus on school. End of the quarter is coming up and I need all A's (Je suis intelligente! :P). Plus, I have a Geometry test to study for and I have a Halloween coustume to work on. What are you going to be for Halloween?**

Terra:

_"__But we can't tell anyone, not even Anna or Jack. It'll be our little secret."_

_"Whenever we feel forgotten by each other, say 'snowflake'"_

"Kristoff…" I breathed, then my head exploded as I fainted again. I felt my head hit the ground hard as Kristoff was yelling my name.

Anna:

Terra fainted again. Gerda and Jack were watching over her, Merida and Hiccup headed over to her therapist for help, and Rapunzel and Flynn had gone to get doctor advise.

I wondered around the house, humming to myself, when I found myself standing in front if Elsa's room. Terra had been mysteriously drawn to this room from day one.

I took a deep breath, and walked in.

It was obvious Gerda came in here, but I think she only dusts and vacuums and thing like that, because the room was clean yet the exact same as the day we left.

It was a room for a ten year old, there were still some things left over from younger childhood, but some things for older children too.

There was a desk and a book shelf. The bookshelf was covered in books, all of Elsa's favorites, with room for more. The desk was littered with papers and pencils.

There were amazing sketches and drawings, mainly of winter scenes, or me Elsa Kristoff and Jack playing. There were also a lot of snowflake drawings.

On the wall above the desk there were pictures. Me. Jack. Kristoff. Mom. Dad. Punzie. Herself. People together, people laughing, playing, joking. At the movies, at the lake, at the pool, at the park, at the mall. It overwhelmed me.

I felt some cold air swish past me and I shivered and wrenched my eyes from the wall.

I turned from the desk to see a couch, Elsa and I used to sit there to read. On her big blue bed there were dolls, the ones we would play with. Her wardrobe still full of ten year old size cloths.

Her room was neat yet messy.

I left and closed the door softly, for I knew that if I stayed any longer, I would break down in tears.

Terra:

My dream wasn't normal. It wasn't a memory, and it wasn't a dream. It was as if my sprit had lifted out of my body. I had become the embodiment of winter.

I was looking down at my body, Jack holding my hand, his eyes squeezed tight. I put my hand on his shoulder and he shivered.

I blinked. When I opened my eyes I was with Anna. She was on Elsa's room, staring at pictures on the wall above a desk. I walked over and stood next to her, she shivered and continued to survey the rest of the room.

I blinked. When I opened my eyes again I was with Hiccup and Merida.

"Merida! I told you to check the opening and closing time!" Hiccup said angrily

"I did!" Merida argued, "It's Christmas Eve Hiccup, the probably closed early."

They were standing in front of the therapist building, I stood next to them and touched both their shoulders. The shivered.

"Come on Hic, let's head back." Merida chattered.

I blinked. I was with Kristoff. He was sitting on his bed, looking at his hands, I sat next to him. He shivered.

He wasn't looking at his hands, he was looking at a picture on his hands. Of him and a girl, winning the science fair when they were little. Before I could look closely at it, he turned the picture over and there was a single word written on the back. "Snowflake".

I blinked and was with a little Anna, she was singing a quite familiar song. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" and every few lines she grew up. She was there'd hair girl. She was playing with a blond girl who must be Elsa… she looked familiar.

I blinked and was with the boy who always wore blue in my memories.

I watched as he grew up, sliding down a hill with Elsa. Jack.

I blinked and was with the blond hair boy and a reindeer. I watched both of them grow up. Laughing with Elsa.

Every once in a while they would say a single word. "Snowflake" Kristoff.

I blinked and was with Elsa. She shot ice from her hand. Like me. I watched as her ice traveled up her body, being her. I realized why I recognized the face. I saw it every time I looked into the mirror.

Suddenly a million questions pounded into my head at once; it was so overwhelming that I lost track of who _I _was.

I blinked, this time, when I opened my eyes, I was back in my own body.

Anna, Punzie, Jack and Kristoff, looking solemn.

"What wrong?" I asked, and they all jumped.

"Terra!" Jack yelled delighted

"Who?" I asked, very confused. Everyone gasped.

"She's lost her memory!" Anna yelped.

"She did hit her head hard" Kristoff said concerned

"Listen to me! You. Are. Terra Evans!" Anna screeched into my ear

"Anna what _are _you talking about?" I was getting upset. "Who is Terra Evans?" Why did my own sister and best friend believe I was someone else?

"You… know me?" Anna asked timidly

"Of course I do! I know all of you! My sister! My cousin! My best friends! Why don't you know me?"

"…sister?" Anna whispered, scared and almost hopeful.

I rolled my eyes. "Duh." Anna began to cry, starting me.

"Who are you?" Jack asked, cautiously.

"Who am I?" I said furiously, "I'm your best friend Jackson Overland Frost! I am no Terra Evans! I am the one and only Elsa Queen."'


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Frozen and ROTG belong to Disney and DreamWorks, not me.**

**Yes! Pitch's motives are still a mystery, only I know what happening is really! MWAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, sorry, kinda in the Halloween spirit! Elsa is Terra and has already fainted like… 3 times. Sorry. I needed a way for her to escape into dream land and didn't want to wait until night! I wanted to keep her awake time small o the other characters (and you) could be filled with wonder.**

_"__Who are you?" Jack asked, cautiously._

_"__Who am I?" I said furiously, "I'm your best friend Jackson Overland Frost! I am no Terra Evans! I am the one and only Elsa Queen."'_

Ter-Elsa

Well. That certainly got everyone's attention.

"El-" was all Anna said before fainting. Kristoff caught her and revived her.

Suddenly I was feeling light headed… I fainted

_Why the heck am I fainting so much? _**(A/N Cuz I'm evil ;p)**

I dreamt of normal things, but soon, my dreams turned to nightmares.

_"__Terra Evans, you will never know who you are." A cruel voice laughed_

_"__Elsa Queen, your mother and father are dead, your friends have no idea who you are. Your sister doesn't grew without you." The voice spoke again_

_"__Stop!" I screamed in my thoughts "STOP!"_

_But it didn't stop._

_"__Who are you? Are you Terra? Or Elsa?" the voice taunted _

_"__Terra, Elsa, Terra, no Elsa, no Terra, no…. no, I don't know!" I cried "Both?"_

_"__Who is Elsa Queen? A dead girl with freak powers, who killed her best friend and then cursed him after rising him from the dead." The voice said "Is that who you want to be?"_

_"__Or do you want to be Terra Evans, a girl who gets crazy hallucinations and cannot remember her own dead parents? A girl who is willing to stand for what she believes in, but needs a push to get up on a silly little stage?"_

_"__But if you want to be both?" The voice said cruelly, "A girl who acts on her beliefs without thinking, a girl with freak powers? A shy girl who basically abandoned her sister and forgot all about her parents" the voice was getting louder_

_"__Are these the girls you want to be?" the voice was shouting now_

_"__No!" I cried, I was lost in a dark maze, with no hope of getting out._

_"__Well too bad, because girl," the voice spoke, "you are both"_

_The voice began to laugh, a cold mirthless laugh. I don't know what I was thinking, I was dazed and confused, I ran towards the voice, hoping it would show me out of the dark maze._

_I hit a wall and fell, falling out of consciousness._

_"__Elsa. Terra. Elsa. Terra. Elsa." The voice chanted as I closed my eyes._

_When I awoke I was in a grassy field. There stood four people. I knew the first two as my adopted parents, the other two were my real parents._

_"__Wh-ha…" I gasped _

_"__Terra." My adopted parents spoke, "You have been so brave, so strong, we have tried to help you as much as possible, but when you wake up, you will have to finish the struggle on your own."_

_"__Why?" I asked, scared_

_"__We won't be there when you awaken, we will be with your real mother and father, watching you."_

_"__You- you mean?..." the question remand unfinished, the answer was clear. They were dead._

_"__Elsa." My mother and father stated, "We had hoped for better for you and your sister, but your path as strayed too far. You must get back on your path! Only then, will you know who you truly are!"_

_My family's images were fading. _

_"__Elsa. Terra. Elsa. Terra. Elsa. Terra." The voices were fading as well, a brilliant flash of white light erupted in front of me._

I squinted my eyes, trying to adjust to the light.

"Elsa?" a voice sounded. Jack.

"Terra?" another voice sounded at the same time. Hiccup.

"Yes?" I answered, squinting through the white light.

"Wait, who are you saying 'yes' to?" a third voice sounded. Rapunzel.

"Both?" I guessed.

"Who are you?" a fourth voice said. Merida.

"I'm not really sure…" I trailed.

"What do you mean?" A fifth voice breathed. Anna.

"I might be Elsa Queen…" gasps surrounded me, "but I also might be Terra Evans." I finished

"Either way," I said, my eyes finally adjusted to the light. I looked into the faces of all my friends, tears trickling down my face. "There is one thing I know for sure: My parents, both adopted and biological, are dead."

**If you didn't catch it (the same way you wouldn't catch a live elephant your living room), The Evans are for sure dead. I had always planned their deaths, and named them accordingly. Evan. That was Lily Potter's maiden name. Lily Potter was Harry Potter's mother, she died on Halloween… That's today. Remember that a mother's love is the strongest magic in existence, Lily sacrificed herself so that Harry could live. According to The Deathly Hallows, Lily and James died on October 31****st****, 1981. I am writing this in 2014. That's 33 years today! Another important Harry Potter date I put in is May 2****nd****. I don't believe I said it yet, but May 2****nd**** is Elsa's "death date" and Mr. and Mrs. Queen's. It's also the day of the battle of Hogwarts (Deathly Hallows). **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Frozen and ROTG belong to Disney and DreamWorks, not me.**

**Sorry! *dodges fruit* sorry… ooh, is that an apple? *dodges apples* Okay, I actually have a good excuse: the quarter ended. Not good enough? Let me elaborate: The quarter ended and report cards are being sent out. My grades need to be good!**

**Anyway-Aya: I'm not sure what the Evans know. I kinda have like, a basic outline to remind myself in the direction the story had to go, but then I go from imagination to Word to FanFic. And Terra/Elsa does not know and will never know because the Evans are dead. I would love to make chapters longer, but I'm struggling to make them as long as they are now. Its really draining for me, sorry. **

Feb. Jack.

Today Terra (or Elsa, we haven't had the time to figure that mess out yet) is returning to school. After her parents died, she took a month off to morn them and finalize the details.

I'm was really looking forward to see her again. But now that I see her…. Well, here, I'll tell you.

Terra stepped out of Mr. Haddock's car, Hiccup close on her tail.

She was wearing a black sweater, with black leggings and black Ugg's. Her hair lay loose and wavy. She wasn't wearing any makeup. Her whole posture and look screamed 'I don't care.'

On her hands she wore black leather gloves, and even though the day was unusually warm for February, she was shivering.

Though we all stood there waiting for her, she walked right past us, without so much of a glace. We stared after her as she marched into the building.

Hiccup looked at us with a sympathetic look. "She hasn't been herself lately. She needs time." Then he scurried in after her.

We slowly started to walk towards the building, silent. Everyone walked in, but Kristoff held be back.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

He didn't say anything, but he did drag me across the parking lot and into his car. He started it, and we were off.

Kristoff POV:

"Where are we going?" Jack asked for the millionth time.

I didn't answer. I had too much on my mind. Before Terra, or Elsa… whatever. Before Terra had left, she told me about her vision.

In her dream, she had become Elsa, she watched us grow up through Elsa's eyes, yet still knew everything Terra had known.

When I stared at her blankly she had said:

"Look I know it seems crazy, but…" she stopped to think "Think of it like… like there's an alternate universe, and in that universe, Elsa never 'died' in a car crash, and she grew up with you and Anna and Jack. It was like that Elsa gave me her memories!" **(A/N there is actually a scientific theory that when you travel in time, you go to a different dimension, so you don't mess up your time stream. I kinda used it here. For you non-believers, think of it as science fiction!)**

Elsa and Jack have ice powers, so why not?

"YO! EARTH TO KRIS!" Jack yelled at the top of his lungs, "WHERE ARE WE GOING"

"To your house." I said, as if it were obvious.

Jack POV:

When we arrived at my house, my younger sister Emma ran out the front door to greet us.

"JACK!" she squealed as she jumped into my arms.

"Hey Em." I said happily, "Where's…" But I was interrupted as 2 other people jumped on me as well.

I toppled over and fell to the ground. Jamie (One of Emma's friend and classmate) and his little sister, Sophie attacked me. I did a fake groan of pain and the kids laughed as ii said "Noooo! Kristoff! Helllllppppppp meeeeeeeeee!"

"Not a chance." Kristoff said and the kids laughed again.

"EMMA! SOPHIE! JAMIE!" I heard a familiar voice yell, "COME IN FOR LUNCH!"

The kids got off me and ran in, Kristoff offered me a hand up. I blasted him with cold air. "Thanks for the help, man." I grumbled as we strolled into my house.

"No problem." He grinned

My mom was in the kitchen, serving lunch she looked up and saw us. "Jack! Kristoff! What a pleasant surprise! You didn't tell me you were coming!" She came and hugged us.

"Do you want some lunch?" She asked

"No thanks Mrs. Frost." Kristoff said, "We actually came to ask you a question."

"You did?" she asked

"We did? I asked

"We did." He confirmed.

"Well I'm always happy to answer." She smiled as she led us to her office.

My mom is the CEO of a big company, so her office was littered with papers, charts and graphs, data tables and notes.

"What's up?" she asked, sitting at the big chair behind her desk, and motioning us to sit at the chairs in front of the desk. We sat.

"Yeah, what are we doing here Kris?" I asked

"Mrs. Frost." Kristoff looked serious," what do you know about what happened to Elsa."

Terra/Elsa POV

"You can't hide in there forever Terra!" Hiccup yelled for the hundredth time through the door.

I looked down at my unloved hands and let out a silent gasp. The glowed with energy. I clenched my fists.

_"__Conceal, don't feel. Don't let it show. Make one wrong move and everyone will know."_

_"__Conceal it." "Don't feel it." "Don't let it show."_

I put my gloves back on. "Don't feel, don't feel, don't feel!"

Hiccup banged on the door, Tooth whispered something in the background and Hiccup walked away mumbling.

Five minutes later I heard footsteps approach my door. They weren't Hiccups clunky prosthetic and regular foot, or Tooth's light, almost silent feet that made her sound like she was hovering rather the walking.

There was a knock at the door. Dut dut-dut dut dut. "Elsa?" Anna's voice sounded in.

"Please, I know you're in there. People have been wondering where you've been. Their worried, and I am too. We're all out here for you, just let us in." I looked up, and saw that I had frozen the entire room.

_"__Elsa!"_

_"__Terra!"_

But as Anna kept talking, or singing rather, the ice seemed to creep away.

"We'll always have each other, all of us, we'll be there by your side!"

'They'll always be there for me.' I thought 'the care about me,' the ice was almost gone, 'they love me.'

"Elsa; do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman."

I stood up and took a breath. I opened the door, and smiled.

Jack POV:

We came to my house to ask my mom about Elsa?! Sure mom was taking care of Mr. Queen's business, but I don't think she knew anymore. She actually knew a lot more.

She opened a drawer and pulled out a file labeled CLASSIFIED. "Well, I do know that the doctor who operated on Elsa was a man named Pitch Black." She opened the file and read. "Mmm…"

She looked up, "He had worked at Mr. Queen's company for two years before being fired. After words he spent years in Med School, then got a job at the Sandstorm Hospital. Years later he found himself operating on the daughter of his old boss."

She looked back down at the files. "He was the only doctor assigned to the case, Elsa was so young, and he wanted to prove his worth. He performed the whole operation himself."

She sniffed, "Honestly, the other doctors were surprised that she survived as long as she did. Elsa was a fighter, wasn't she."

She offered a smile, "Horrified by his failure, Pitch Black changed occupations yet again and became a therapist for those suffering from life changing situations; amputees, children whose parents died or are going through divorce, things like that."

"Why was he fired from Mr. Queen's company?" Kristoff asked.

Mom looked back down at the file, and shuffled through the papers. "Hmmmmmm…"

"I'm not sure, I don't think I have his files here." Mom said, "Maybe they're at the office."

"Then what are you reading?" I inquired, gesturing to the piles of information she had just read to us."

"This? These are Elsa's files."

"Wh-Why would Elsa have files?" Kristoff stammered.

"Well, after Kai and Idun, well…" She looked down, "You know. After the accident, Elsa was still alive. She didn't die right away or anything, so she had hospital files. They included her doctor and such. Primrose and Thomas didn't want them- you know they went through so much already, so I had to pick them up. I requested a background check on the doctor that operated on her as well."

"Why?" Kristoff inquired

"Just covering my bases." Mom shrugged.

"MOM!" I heard Emma yell, "CAN YOU COME HERE?"

"Anything else?" mom asked us, standing.

"Nah, but could we have copies of Elsa's files?" Kristoff asked

"Sure." She handed us the files, "I have more."

We got up, said goodbye to mom and the kids, and went back to the university.

**Okay! Why do you (yes you!) think that Pitch was fired from Mr. Queen's business? Tell me in a review! OH PLEASE REVIEW! FanFiction has been silent and that's so scary! Please bear with me through these semi-short chapters! And does anyone have a good Jelsa story they have written/have read that they want to recommend to me? I need to read more Jelsa! Don't forget to review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Frozen and ROTG belong to Disney and DreamWorks, not me.**

**Omg, only four more chapters after this one! Ahhhhhhhh!**

**Okay, I owe you all a million explanations, so here we go! 1) I'm struggling in math(ish, I mean, I'm doing ok…) 2) I'm struggling in French 3) I have writers block 4) I head about Maximum Ride Forever and freaked out 5) I just saw Big Hero 6, and fell in love, burring myself in BH6 FF. For future notice: you probably won't hear from me for a little, the new PKM game is coming out and I gotta catch 'em all! So responding time!**

**Guest: what's embezzling? **

**Guest: Please don't though fruit at me! I forgive your use of 'to' instead of 'too'**

**Aya: I'm really sorry, but I don't understand your question. ****L****Can you please rephrase it?**

**Ana: Thanks!**

**Guest: Thanks soo much!**

**Anonymous: no insult taken, but please don't question the logic that goes on up in my dark rainbow filled mind!**

**LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!**

March, Hiccup

Terra has been my friend forever! I remember when the Evans adopted her. We lived right next door.

On the very first day of school, my cousin Snotlout was shoving me into my locker, when she walked up to him and scowled.

"Wow Snot, I had no idea that enjoyed hurting people." She gestured to her broken limbs, "And even though I'm like this, bet I could hurt you more then you could hurt me. Why don't you let Hiccup go before I test my theory?"

He dropped me and scampered away. She walked over and said, "I would help you up, but I don't think I can." She gestured to her crutch and broken arm. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

She smiled and we headed to our class together.

"Hey! Are you the girl who scared the snot out of the Snot?" a girl with fiery red hair asked.

"Yup!" Terra smiled, "Names Terra."

"I'm Merida, and this is Astrid." The girl gestured to a blond hair girl who was nodding approvingly at Terra.

"This is Hiccup."

"Hi" I said shyly.

Soon we all became friends, along with my cousin Fishlegs; best friends. It wasn't a week after Terra was out of her casts when she was shocked to learn that she had ice powers.

Terra has been my best friend for the last 10 years, and I don't want to lose her.

Merida:

I knew Hiccup was worried about losing Terra, but just because she is discovering her past, doesn't mean she'll abandon us.

I remember when we were younger, we made a vow to be best friends forever, no matter what. Terra would never break that vow, even if she was Elsa.

When we were little, we would always walk home together after school, and as we grew up, we always avoided our homes for some reason.

We found ourselves going to the library, the mall, some pizza parlor or the park.

One particularly nasty day, somebody had tried to mug us when we were walking home from the library.

"Hey kids, give us your money!" one of the guys yelled

I knew Terra was particularly stresses today, and she could blast them with ice at any moment, so I stood guard.

"Listen up." She huffed. "I don't need to deal with your crap okay? Just go away!"

The other guy reached out to her, and she grabbed his hand, twisted, and flipped him over her shoulder.

"Mugging people isn't nice." She growled

"D-don't hurt us!" wailed the guy on the floor.

"Don't mug people." Terra said icily. "If you want money, get a job."

"No one will hire us!"

"Have you tried?"

"N-no."

"Then get off your lazy butts and apply for a job! Would you rather go to jail for thievery?!"

Terra changed lives. Last I heard those guys were working and getting reasonable pay. Well, as reasonable as you could get.

I mean, where would we all be without Terra? What would happen if she did leave to be Elsa… No Terra would never, would she? She's wanted to know all her life, and now its sitting on a silver palate right in front of her.

Astrid:

Terra and I aren't as close as she is with Hiccup or Merida, but I can't imagine life without her.

She's the one who was always by my side when I was beating up Snotlout; for beating up Hiccup.

She was the only one who could take Fishlegs annoying blubbering. Unlike the rest of us, who groan at his words, ahe drank them in, and offered him new information.

She was the only one who could calm Merida's rage. And when she wasn't calming it, she was matching it.

She was the one who got me and Hiccup together. She had set us up. I still go red at the memory, but not as much as Hiccup does, or Merida. But she goes red with laughter.

She is the glue that binds our friendships when we bicker and fight. I don't see how we will manage without Terra.

Fishlegs:

Terra is willing to give everyone a chance. She lets people be heard, and always thinks before answering a question. She's always helping people and putting their needs before her own.

Terra had been through a lot, and always refused to take the easy way.

She brightened our community.

Without her, Merida would have never discover archery.

Without her, Hiccup would never had rescued that stray dog, which still has a pet. His name is Toothless.

Without her, Astrid have seen Hiccup as more than just a friend

Without her, I would t know when to shut up

Without her, the town's music hall would never had been built! She had started a fundraiser called "Brighten Berk" where all the money donated went into making Berk a happier place where people could peruse creative activities.

Without her, our world just wouldn't be the same.

**So I thought, "Wow, this story is leaning towards Terra being Elsa and leaving her Terra life forever." So I threw this chapter in to make things more balanced and interesting. Being Elsa would give her past, something she's wanted for a long time. Being Terra would let her be with the people she has grown up with for more than half of her life, to make their lives whole. Please vote 'Elsa' or 'Terra' in a review! And oh yeah, REVIEW PLEASE I'LL GIVE YOU AN INTERWEB TACO BECAUSE INTERWEB COOKIES ARE SO MAINSTREAM LIKE BEETHOVEN!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Frozen and ROTG belong to Disney and DreamWorks, not me. Pretty much everything belongs to Disney/DreamWorks. **

**Three more!**

**You guys really responded! I 3 u all! 1 million interweb toco's for ****_EVERYONE!_**** I decided on Elsa vs Terra, you'll find out in the story.**

**Now for review responses:**

**OoPoCcAnDy- Elsa? *devious face***

**Meganqueen1- Elsa huh… interesting… oh! And don't worry! I am certified in CPR**

**Guest- So sorry that I'm not very good at romance! I'm trying my hardest! This story seems to be more about Elsa/Terra's recovery, but, Jelsa all the way!**

**ElsaTheSummerSnowQueen2- Elsa seems to be popular… maybe they should make a movie on her! Wait… **

**Aya- I like your thinking, lime your peers, you chose Elsa, but you thought about Terra. (PS: BH6=Best. Movie. EVER!)**

**Guest- Sometimes I'm typing the word 'else' and type 'Elsa'. For some reason I thought of this when reading your review.**

**Guest- Thanks!**

**Guest- Smart thinking! And I love how you didn't bend to 'vote Elsa' peer pressure!**

**ZARABEARA- Here's an update! Thanks!**

**Guest- It's like you read my mind… ;) **

**SilverDragonwing- 1) cool name 2)Elsa sure is popular one**

**jessica- Elsa Elsa Elsa!**

April Terra,

Talent show!? What?! Phft! No way am I doing that!

"Ooo you should totally sing in the talent show Terra!" Tooth squealed and I sighed.

People called me Terra, but Jack, Anna, Punzie and Kristoff called me Elsa.

"You _have _to sing! But what? You've already done 'Let it go!'"

"Do I _have_ to be in the talent show?"

"Yes. Maybe you can sing a song somebody else wrote?"

"Fine, I'll do the talent show."

"Yay! What's your favorite song?"

"Favorite song, that's like asking me to choose on shirt to wear for the rest of my life!"

Tooth frowned, "How would you wash the shirt?"

"Never mind the shirt, it's a sucky simile I know."

"So what _are_ you going to sing?"

"I don't… wait. I got it!"

**Time skip for the purpose of advancing the plot**

"Hi, my name is Terra Evans," I started, "Or Elsa Queen…" I mumbled.

I began to walk over to the piano to start to play as I said, "And for my audition, I'll be singing- whoa!"

I slipped on an ice patch that had shrouded at my feet due to nerves and fell off the stage.

I hit my head hard on the ground, headed multiple gasps and blacked out.

Emily POV (in case you don't remember she's Jack's mom.)

Ever since the boys came to me about Elsa and Pitch Black, I had been investigating Black's case, and found some most surprising stuff…

**Another time skip for the sake of advancing the plot**

Anna POV

Elsa had fallen off the stage, Merida had called Elsa's therapist, and Punzie had called her own parents.

The two of them came, joined by Jack's mom, Ms. Frost.

But when Elsa's therapist arrived…

"STOP! Don't you dare get closer to her!" yelled Mrs. Frost

Elsa's therapist looked shocked, "I'm her doctor." He growled.

"Are you? Because I think you're just a sick creature of the night, feeding of nightmares and looking for revenge." Mrs. Frost accused.

Jack stood protectively over Elsa.

Pitch Black looked applaud. But before he could speak, Mrs. Frost continued.

"Mr. Black, we all know magic is real. Elsa and Jack do their ice thing, Rapunzel has healing powers." She gestured to the people she spoke of, who remains silent. (or unconscious)

"And it has come to my attention, that _you_ Mr. Black, are one of these special individuals."

Gasps rug out, and Black opened his mouth, but Mrs. Frost cut him off.

"I have found evidence, that you were fired from Mr. Queen's company, for 'trying to take over'. Angry, you made a plan. A cold, heartless plan."

Elsa stirred a little.

"You control nightmares, Black, and you use some of your remaining energy to make tires on a certain truck _slip_."

I began to cry, Kristoff wrapped his arms around me, Punzie let out a dry sob.

"But killing the Queen's was only step one. You became a doctor, and you begged to operate on Elsa."

Elsa gave a moan, and Jack grasped her hand.

"You convinced other doctors, that there was no way she would have survived. You used their fear to make an exact replica of her, a dead one, and whisked her away."

Auntie Prim and Uncle Tom were crying too.

"You healed her up, but you were low on dark magic. You sent her away to some adoption family, and became her therapist to keep an eye on her."

Mrs. Frost paused, then looked directly into Black's eyes. "But why? All this, for revenge?"

"No." Black sneered, I have other motives, not that you'll ever find out!" and with that her threw some black sand on the ground, and was gone.

Before anyone could react, Elsa sat up, shaking her head as if clearing it.

Elsa/Terra POV

I was floating in a dark abyss. One by one, a star twinkled into view. Soon, there were millions of stars.

Suddenly the stars enlarge. They became large bubbles, hazy around the frames.

Each bubble contained a memory.

Some were familiar…

Me and Merida, me and Hiccup, me and Astrid, me and Fishlegs, me and my adopted parents.

…Some were not. But as I watched them, they became familiar.

Me and Anna, me and Jack, me and Punzie, me and Kristoff, me and my birth parents.

My mind felt like it was being split I two, separating two realities.

Before my eyes, a 3D replica of my brain was split in half.

From each brain, a body blossomed around it. The body turned into, me.

The me on the left was wearing an ice blue dress, her hair braided into one continuous braid. Her make-up was flawless. Her hands glowed with ice.

The me on the right wore ripped jeans, combat boots, and a sweatshirt. Her hair was also in a braid and she wore no make-up. Her eyes were brimmed with eagerness.

I knew instantly that this was Elsa and Terra. But if she was Elsa and she was Terra, who was I?

I looked down at my own body. It was like someone had taken two photos, one of Elsa and one of Terra. The cut them in half, and glued the halves together.

I was Elsa!

I was Terra!

I was me!

I then woke up, to my friends faces staring down at me. I shook out my head.

I smiled, "Hi." I spoke softly

"Elsa!" Jack embraced me.

"Terra are you okay-" Hiccup began to ask, but Punzie cut him off.

"It's Elsa!" she snapped.

Merida huffed. And everyone began arguing. I sat, listening to Mrs. Frost's explanation of Pitch over the shouts of "Elsa!" "Terra!"

I can't believe it! I trusted him, with my life, literally!

After she was done I sat in silence.

"Elsa!"

"Terra!"

"Stop!" I yelled, startling everyone. "My name is Elsa Queen officially, but I grew up as Terra Evans. I don't care what you call me."

I looked at their stunned faces. I took a deep breath.

"I am a girl who controls ice and snow. I am a girl who stands up for everyone, who stands with her friends."

"You," I gestured around, "are all my friends. My best friends. You're more than friends. You're my family."

"I know all of you, you all know me. Does it really matter what my name is? We'll all be friends _no matter what_ anyway, right?"

I smiled, "So call me what you want; Terra, Elsa, I don't care. But do know this. _I_ know who I am. I'm a little bit of both."

J

**OMDM! This soo exhausting to write! I should be studying… but I wanted to get this out! After reading what you all wanted (Elsa vs Terra) I finally decided to please both sides! She's both! But should she go by Elsa or Terra, now that she knows she's both? Tell me in a review! Or you know, just review for the interweb toco's.**

**Expect the next chapter Monday. DFTBA, I'll see you on Monday. (I've always wanted to say that. Rights go to vlogbrothers)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Frozen and ROTG belong to Disney and DreamWorks, not me. This is a FanFic, so everything is from Disney and DreamWorks that I manipulated using IMAGINATION**

**Two more!**

**I guess it's kinda obvious I would choose the name Elsa. But for you Terra lovers… well, I explained in two chapters.**

**Imawesome237: umm…. Jelsa has already been activated…. I guess it's kinda… subtle. Sorry. I'll be sure to add some fluff, but I'm most not good with… romance.**

May (2), Elsa

Today, is the day I died.

Sorry if that frightened you, it was ment to be read dramatically. Go back, read it again, but with drama.

Good. Now that you've done that… I actually ment 'Today, is the day I 'died''

So like, it's my death anniversary, for Elsa, but I'm not dead! Yay!

But my birth parents are dead, so, sad face.

Anna once asked me "Why do you call our parents 'birth parents' and not 'real parents'?"

I chose not to be offended by the question and said, "Because my adopted parents are my real parents too. They'll always have a 'parent place' in my heart as well."

Anyway. Today I decided to start going by Elsa again. In honor of my parents. They named me Elsa for a reason. Might as well use it.

Merida and Hiccup have a little trouble remembering, but none of us mind. Terra is still me. I am still Terra. No one, nothing, can change that.

I wondered if my mom, dad, mama, and papa **(mom=Mrs. Evan, dad=Mr. Evan, mama=Mrs. Queen, papa=Mr. Queen)** were proud of my choices. I knew mom and dad would be. They were always so supportive of me. They wanted to help me get my memories back, even if that ment I might leave them.

Tears dripped down my face. I missed them so much.

Then I wondered what mama and papa would feel. They were always encouraging me to do my best. To be gracious and kind to everyone and to become a leader. I think they would be proud.

I starting shacking as I cried. I cried for my mama, for my papa. For my mom, for my dad.

For Anna. Gods. Anna. I left her. Orphaned, alone. For 10 freaking years! That was the only thing... that I regretted.

"T-Elsa." Hiccup said softly, startling me. "Are you okay?"

I couldn't speak, so I nodded. Merida sat down and hugged me. "What's wrong lass?" she asked

"Anna told me, today is the day I died. The day my parents died. Today is the anniversary of when my life went spiraling out of control."

Merida looked sad, and Hiccup got up and walked way, probably so we wouldn't see him cry.

"I mean- don't get me wrong. I loved my life as Terra. But I- I just…"

I sighed. I couldn't put it to words.

Merida seemed to understand.

Hiccup returned, with Jack. "Elsa." He whispered. "Come on." I looked at Merida, who nodded in encouragement.

I got up, and left with Jack. "Where are we going?" he didn't answer.

We meet up with Anna, Kristoff, and Rapunzel. We drove…

Anna POV

…To the cemetery. Elsa seemed to understand as soon as we pulled up. We walked to my parents headstones.

Elsa looked at them, her eyes welled with tears, than she looked at the one next to them.

She began sobbing as she looked upon her own headstone.

It was a grayish blue, and at the top, in big swirly letters read, "Elsa Luna Queen" **(idk her name name. But Luna means moon in Spanish and the moon reminds me of cold nights so… also the main character of my favorite manga's name is Luna, and she's a secret agent. She less two very complicated lives like Elsa. Anyway, all these facts are non-cannon)**

In the upper left hand corner was a picture of 10 year old Elsa and scatter aroused the headstone were snowflakes.

Under that read 7/31/95 - 5/2/05

Under that read: "It always seems impossible until it is done." **(quote from [all rights to],Nelson Mandela)**

Elsa stood there crying quietly as we silently preformed our rituals.

I placed a single pale pink rose on each of my parent's grave as Jack created an ice rose for Elsa's. As she watched, Elsa sobbed harder.

Punzie spread oh a blanket, and we all sat down. Elsa cuddled in Jack's arms, sobbing her eyes out.

Finally, after 15 minutes, Elsa's sobs became whimpers. She niffed loudly and looked up from Jack's chest and said in a croaky voice, "I-I'm s-so, so s-so-sorry."

That got me going. Punzie, who had been trying to be strong, let the dam overflow.

Jack kissed Elsa on the top of her head a said, in a shaky voice, "It's- it's not your fault."

Elsa lifted her head, and looked over at her own grave. Her eyes were sort of glazed, like she was looking beyond the grave, as if he wasn't actually seeing it.

"Why me?" she whimpered. "He was after me. Because of me…" she closed her eye tight, tears streaking down her face.

"All my fault…" she mumbled over and over again.

Before anyone could say anything, her head snapped up and she stood. She looked far out, over the grassy hills and into the forest. She began to run towards it.

It was as if somebody had whispered instructions into her ears. We chased her, screaming.

Elsa POV:

As I ran, the wind yelled into my ears, blocking off all other sounds.

I could hear Black's taunting voice. He was there! He was in the woods! I ran into the woods. I knew my friends had lost me to the trees.

"Elsa... poor, poor girl… Elsa…" his voice sounded all around me.

I could feel his presence behind me. I whipped around and shot ice.

"Tsk Tsk." I heard him, "What would your dear papa say?"

I looked franticly around. He wasn't anywhere, but I could hear him.

"Oh Elsa!" he taunted, "You don't want someone to see you shooting ice, do you?"

"I. Don't. Care." I grinded out, shooting ice.

"You're a freak! Don't try to say otherwise!"

"I _am _a freak!" I screamed, tears in my eyes. "But you are too!"

With a scream of frustration, a large explosion of ice erupted around me.

Anna POV

"Elsa!" I looked and looked, dodging trees. I heard Jack and Punzie yelling too.

Where was she?

All of a sudden, a large atomic bomb of an ice blast exploded only 20 yards away.

I ran towards it. Elsa!

I saw her, standing in the middle, chest heaving, breaths sharp and deep.

She was slow advancing towards a figure frozen in I've up to his neck.

Pitch Black.

"Are you going to kill me Elsa?" Black sneered as she walked nearer

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't." she spat, her voice dripped with venom.

"Elsa! Don't!" I pleaded.

She didn't even turn around. "Anna… this, monster. This monster took half my life away from me."

Jack and Punzie came running, but unlike Punzie, Jack didn't stop as soon as he saw Black and Elsa.

He ran up, and grabbed her arm, span her around, and embraced her.

I saw her face. Tear dripped down as she closed her eyes and buried her face into Jack's shoulder.

"I wanted to do it. I really really did." She whispered as Jack stroked her hair and Punzie called the police, while I keeped a close watch on Pitch.

"Shhhh, Elsa. It's okay." She began to sob.

"He took everything! He took me and then all of our lives went down the wrong path."

"It's going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay." Jack whispered into her hair.

**Phsh no! I did not give Elsa Harry Potter's birthday! What are you… fine fine ya caught me! So, sorry chapter was short, but, review anyway!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Frozen and ROTG belong to Disney and DreamWorks, not me.**

**Ghaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I can't believe this story's almost over! Oh I remember when I had 1 review, and now.i have almost a hundred! Let's shoot for that, okay?**

Late May Trial day, Elsa

Today Pitch black was going on a court ordered trial. He is sworn to the truth, as am I, as is everyone.

I look at myself in the mirror. I'm wearing a light blue dress with a black blazer and black flats. My hair is done up in an elegant bun and my makeup is light and sophisticated.

Truth be told, even though I have a lawyer, Anna found most all the evidence. Little did I know she had been looking into this for an entire freaking year!

"Ya ready lass?" Merida stood behind me. She wore a dark green dress.

"Yeah." I breathed. "Let's go."

When we arrived, we took our seats, my nerves jangling.

For the first part of the trial, Pitch's lawyer babbled a weak argument that he himself didn't even seem to believe.

Then my aunt and uncle shared some evidence, as well as Jack's mom, who gave her bit on Black's power, which was proven true.

Anna. She had so much to say.

Kristoff. Who knew they had ruffled through my stuff?

Jack. Told them more about magic.

Merida. Out up a brave front. I could tell she was nervous

Hiccup. His research.

Tooth. She told them about crazy things that I did at night. Nobody else knew, not even me!

Then I was up.

"Elsa, how long have you know Pitch Black?" the judge asked kindly.

"Since I was 10, but your honor, may I just say I never knew him."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought I knew him. I thought I could trust him. But I couldn't."

"Can you please explain."

"Of course. Pitch Black was my therapist, and was always encouraging me to tell him everything. I confided in him that I had a desire to regain my memories. But when I started, he began to do everything in his power to stop the memories."

"Such as?"

'He gave me a pill." My eyes narrowed, "And I believe it's a fake."

"Do you still have any pills?"

"Yes, I think I have some in my bag." I dug through and pulled it out.

The judged examined it. "We will take a short reassess while scientists examine these pills." He hit his hammer.

I went to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror.

The Terra side of me was saying, "Today is the biggest day of my life. Putting Pitch in jail will stop him for doing… whatever it is he has done to me, to anyone else ever again."

But the Elsa side was saying "But it won't change anything. He still would have stolen me, killed my parents and destroyed our lives."

My brain battled each other. It was as if I had split personality disorder.

I could feel the Elsa side winning. But as she made her point clear, I could feel myself slipping quietly into depression.

I shook my head to clear it out. "No." I said. Not Terra, not Elsa. They were one in the same. "This is what he wants, this is what he's after."

I went back into the court room.

The judge banged his hammer. He said, "While the bottle is labeled 'Vale hallucinantur' or 'Goodbye hallucination' our scientists have found that it is actually 'Venenum cerebrum' or 'Brain poison.'"

Gasps ran around. I had been poisoned. "While this is a poison, the only affect it has on a body is memory loss. It is a plaisibo **(idk how to spell it. Its this thing where when you think something, say a sugar tablet, is a cure, it will actually heal you because you think it will)**. As long as Elsa believed it would make her 'hallucinations' go away, they would."

"It is still a poison, which is illegal in itself to give to a person." The judge said. "And since the prescription is evidence enough, you will go to jail for it. Black, you might as well confess. Why were you after Elsa?"

At first, Black was silent.

"Black, you won't be talking to anyone anytime soon. You don't want to go down without everyone knowing your plan, do you? I'm sure it was your best work." I taunted

"Her fear. I have encountered many people filled with fear, but none more so the Elsa." Pitch gave a toothy grin.

"Afraid of not knowing her past, afraid of her powers!" he mocked, "With her fear, I could rule the world!"

I stood up rudely. "I know my past!" I proclaimed loudly as Anna tried to get me to shush.

"I'm not afraid Black! You're afraid!"

The room went silent. "You can't take the fact that you're going to loose. Loose after ten years of hard work. Loose to a silly little girl and her silly little friends. Well wake up and hear the music Pitch!"

I smiled wickedly, "We've won."

And with that the judge banged his hammer, and Pitch was sentenced to life in prison.

We were hugging and crying. Laughing and smiling.

It was over. It was finally over.

I felt a great weight lift off my chest. My soul spiraled up into the stars. I smiled.

"Come on!" Astrid yelled, "Let's go catch a movie. I want to forget all this ever happened. Let's just live."

I frowned. "Never. I'm never forgetting anything ever again."

"Ahh lass, now where's your since of adventure?" Merida questioned, "We all had a good run. If it wasn't for forgetting, ya never would have meet me! Or Hiccup! Your life would be totally different!"

I smiled. "I am glad for the life I have led. But forgetting was a key part! It dove me insane!"

Jack gave me a look that made me melt.

_Fine._ I thought, and just this once, I let myself forget as I ran around with my friends having fun.

**I know it's short, what do you want form me!? That's a rhetorical question. Don't respond. Especially if you were going to say 'longer chapters.'**

**Speaking of chapters…**

**Okay guys listen up! Or read up… whatever. The next chapter ****_will be the last chapter _****(I know, *sob*)****_. _****I need you guys to tell me ****_in a review _****if you want a sequel or not! I do have a wicked plan for a sequel. **

**Also, if you have any questions, be sure to ask them in a review so they won't be forever unanswered! **

**I realize this story has been all over the place (mainly due to my own forgetfulness) so ask away! **

**Review ****_before _****the first day of December, all right? Last chapter is on that day!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Frozen and ROTG belong to Disney and DreamWorks, not me.**

**Would you believe me if I told you this story (with martens of .5 single spaced and 0pt font size 11) is 65 Microsoft Word pages long? More than 2000 words!? Over 10,000 views!? Over 100 reviews!? Well believe it baby, 'cuz it's true!**

**Desireearico1- I specifically asked you to not ask for a longer chapter. Plus you were being rude. You could have at least said 'please'. Are you ****_trying_**** to make me angry? 'Cuz believe me, that's ****_not_**** what you want. So no. I will not make a longer chapter. You have to deal with it. I'm sacrificing hours out of my day to give you what you're getting now. Be thankful. I have a life too, thank you very much (most of it includes reading FanFiction and Fangirling). **

**Guest: Well excuse me! I'm trying my hardest! Did you even read the summery? IM TRYING MY HARDEST! What are ****_you_**** doing? Just rudely critiquing other people's story, which they work on for ****_hours_**** a day!**

**Sorry for the few last answers, I just hate it when people don't appreciate the hard work you are doing, and can turn into a monster. I mean ****_I do not need you're negativity._**

**The rest of your reviews were lovely and I enjoyed reading them. ****J**

**For instance the other Guest who said I was a good writer, I almost cried with joy when I read that. Thank you soooo much!**

**And Aya- don't worry, I suck at spelling. If it wasn't for spell check my life would be O.V.E.R. over!**

**So here's an incredibly short chapter. I wanted to make it longer, honest, but I had ****_no_**** idea what to write! It literally took me 4 days to come up with this.**

**IM A FAILURE AND SHOULDN'T BE WRITING! T^T**

June GRADUATION Elsa

I looked at myself in the mirror. Cap, gown, valedictorian ribbon. I let my hair out of its braid. It was loose and wavy. I applied makeup.

They had kicked us out of our dorms last week. We are all staying in. My and Anna's old home.

I walk over to my desk and stare at the pictures. Then I looked down. There was a blue diary on my desk. I picked it up and leafed through it.

_July 31_

_Today mama gave me a diary. It's also my 9__th__birthday!_

_Anna, my sister, is complaining. She doesn't understand why I'm always getting older and she isn't catching up._

_My papa is trying to explain to her, but she is running around the garden._

_Honestly she's too excitable to be able to sit still. How does she work in school?_

_Oh no. I hear crying. Anna must have tripped. 'Till next time!_

_~Elsa Queen_

I smiled and turned the page

_August 18__th_

_Today Jack and I had a huge fight._

_He wanted to prank Kristoff. I wanted to, well, not prank Kristoff._

_It turned into a physical fight. I gave Jack a black eye and kicked him in the shin._

_So now I'm sitting in my room with a nasty burse on my forearm._

_Mama's calling me. She says Jack's here and has something to tell me._

_It better be an apology or else he's gonna have a lot more then a black eye._

_~Elsa_

I laughed. Wait until I remind Jack about that day!

_September 21_

_October 31_

_It's Halloween._

_Anna is going as a fairy. She's currently running around pretending to turn our papa into a frog. _

_Jack is going as a robot. His costume is a box wrapped in tinfoil. It's hilarious._

_Kristoff is going as a troll. It's a really creative costume! _

_I myself am going as a witch._

_Well, gotta go! There's candy to be collected!_

_Elsa__ The Witch_

I recalled Jack in that box and laughed so hard I snorted.

_December 25_

_It's Christmas! _

_It's snowing!_

_I gotta go build snowmen with Anna! Go sledding with Kristoff! Have a snowball fight with Jack._

_Elsa__ The Snow Queen_

The Snow Queen. How fitting.

_January 16_

_I love the winter._

_The air is so crisp, the colors are so cool._

_Sometimes I just close my eyes and relax. Winter is the only season I can relax. When I'm relaxed, ice would travel up my arms and down out of my feet creating frost around me. _

_Frost in winter isn't weird, so it doesn't draw__attention to me._

_If people knew I was magic they would turn me into some exhibit. _

_No, it's better if my powers are secret._

_~Elsa_

Funny, the same effect happens when I sing. I was thoughtful as I turned the page.

_February 8_

_So, I'm in the hospital with a broken leg._

_Um, Jack tripped me._

_But don't worry, I'll get him back._

_~Elsa_

I wonder, did I ever get him back?

_April 1_

_Today is April Fools day._

_I really wanted to get back at Jack. But he's put of town visiting his cousins._

_Speaking of cousins, my cousin Rapunzel is over. She's the same age as Anna and just as excitable. _

_I need to get out of here before they decide to prank me._

_~Elsa_

The page was wet. I remember a water balloon, and two little girls…

_June 18_

_It's the last day of school!_

_No time to write! Gotta go have fun!_

_Not that writing isn't fun… but… _

_~Elsa_

_July 31_

_It's my birthday again! _

_Papa gave me a snowflake pendent. It's silver and sparkles blue in the sun._

_10! Double digest! _

_~Elsa the 10 year old_

I laughed and turned the page

_November 24_

_Wow! It's been awhile! _

_Well Thanksgiving is coming up._

_I'm thankful for my family. I better go to spend time with them!_

_~Elsa_

I whipped a tear from my face as I turned the page.

_March 19_

_I keep forgetting I have this! _

_I have to do homework, I have to go!_

_~Elsa_

I turned the page, and stared at the date.

_May 2_

_Today I woke up and had to help Anna with her hair. It's way out of control!_

_I have to go to school now. It's raining and papa has to drive us._

_I'll write more when I get home! I have something really important to say!_

There was no signature. I trembled and let out of soft sob.

I dropped the book on the decked and backed away, my hands over my mouth.

What did I want to say!? I raked my brain, but nothing came.

Have you ever had that one wonderful dream? And when you wake up, you get out of bed thinking 'man that was a good dream! What was it about again?' That was what it was like.

I backed into a person and turned around quickly.

It was Jack.

"Ready to go Miss Valedic- what's wrong?" Jack took a looked at my sad face.

"Nothing. Just reading my old diary."

"What? You had a diary? Let me see!"

Jack reached for my diary and I slapped his hand.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" he asked recoiling.

"Never read a girls diary!" I slapped him again.

"Ouch! What was _that_ for?!"

"That's for breaking my leg when we were 9!"

His eyes widened. "I thought you had forgotten about that!"

I grinned and pointed at the diary.

"Drat! Foiled by a book!" he pouted, "That did hurt though."

"Quit whining ya baby." I said and gave him a kiss.

He deepened it and we only pulled away when Hiccup said, "God you two, were going to be late. You can suck each other's later!"

As we walked out the door I slugged Hiccup in the arm. Hard.

We arrived and the graduation ceremony began.

Then it came too quickly.

"And now a few words from our valedictorian, Terra Evans!"

I walk forward in my cap and gown and leaned into the mike, and waited for the applause to subside.

"You all know me as Terra Evans. The girl from the small town of Berk who sang like a dove at the Winter Festival. You must be thinking, 'The most eventful thing that has ever happened to her is this moment, right now."

I saw a few heads nod, and Jack smirk.

"Well. You're all wrong. The first 10 years of my life, I lived with my family, and couldn't be happier. The next 10 were spent with friends after a traumatic event. I regret none of it. I wonder what is going to happen in the 10 years to come."

I took a deep breath

"I wonder what will happen to all of you. Now we are college graduates, and we all have that one secret. Maybe you don't know it yet, but you'll find it."

I raised my hand, and gestured around.

"Maybe you studied bio-engendering, but in the next 10 years, you'll be an actor, and we will all be able to say 'I knew them in college.'"

That earned some laughs.

"Or maybe you studied animation and art, and in 10 years you'll be working for the big shots like Disney and DreamWorks."

"My point is, a lot can change in 10 years. You can do something nobody expected, or do something that everyone expected."

"I believe the fates have our life's set out. That they know all the twists and turns we face. All the walls we run into all the rivers we must cross. They plan the best life, no matter what obstacles stood in the way. "

"And as I stand here with my friends, my family, I know the fates picked my life well, despite the hardships the craziness, the uncertainty. It is the perfect life. Maybe not for you. But it is my life. And you will live yours."

"My name Elsa Queen, but I was Terra Evans, I still am Terra Evans. And I wonder what the fates have in store for me in the years to come."

**So I did go back and add the journal entry and stuff. It was originally just the speech. **

**I can't believe we're done! I couldn't have done this without you guys! Even though this story is over now, please don't stop leaving reviews! It totally brightens my day! I love you all!**

**Tell me, how was it? What did you like what didn't you like? Not just from this chapter, but from all the chapters. Review Please!**

**Sequel scheduled for next year! I don't know when, I just need to take a big breather from ****_rude people making me feel bad about my stories._**

**I mean, I'm human (at least I think I am). Just 'cuz I'm a writer does that mean I'm not allowed to make creaking mistakes!? **

**Oh, and here's the summery and title (as requested by lovinglovexx):**

**Burn**

**Sequel to Crash. 10 years later, Jack and Elsa have a beautiful daughter-Terra Frost age 2. They are determined to keep her safe. But when an old enemy come lurking out from the shadows, nobody is safe.**

**It might be a while until you hear a Jelsa from me. I need to work on my PoJ story. And my HTTYD story. And Burn. And my other story ideas(I have soo many). And I'm like completely obsessed with BH6. Oh and Harry Potter is still flowing strong through my veins. So yeah. Burn might not Burn for a few months.**

**Now go take Elsa's advice! Love life! Trust the fates! Watch BH6! Read BH6 FanFic's, they're ****_really _****good! Ok, that last few were my advice, but you should still fallow it!**


End file.
